


Canti dell’Innocenza e dell’Esperienza

by O_ToJoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: Per chi nasce in questo mondo, l'amore è qualcosa d'insignificante.”Potresti mai innamorarti di me, Levi?”Per chi nasce in questo mondo, la felicità è qualcosa d'incomprensibile.”Non in questo mondo, Eren.”Per chi nasce in questo mondo, la vita è qualcosa di estremamente fragile.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Levi era arrivato troppo tardi.  
  
Era quasi ironico per lui, che volava più velocemente di tutti gli altri, sfuggendo alla morte mentre i compagni al suo fianco cadevano l’uno dopo l’altro come insetti. La nera signora non era mai riuscita ad afferrarlo, eppure Levi non era mai arrivato in tempo per salvare qualcuno dal suo abbraccio.  
  
Quella volta, la _fine_ lo aveva preceduto di un passo e non aveva potuto fare niente né per se stesso né per chi aveva giurato di proteggere.  
  
Tutto era, letteralmente, _andato a puttane._  
  
Un colpo di pistola e la situazione gli era completamente sfuggita di mano.  
  
Non si era nemmeno reso conto quando lo avevano fottuto. Non aveva sentito nessuna pallottola trapassarlo. Forse, non potendo colpire lui, avevano mirato al 3DMG e la caduta aveva fatto il resto. Era precipitato, era atterrato sulla spalla, poi era rotolato sul terreno polveroso. Aveva battuto la testa nel processo ma non aveva mai perso i sensi: era rimasto in una sorta di dormiveglia per tutto il tempo.  
  
Aveva sentito i soldati del Re sollevarlo, gettarlo sul carro a peso morto.  
  
Il viaggio gli era sembrato lungo un’eternità ma non era riuscito a memorizzare niente.   
  
Fu una secchiata di acqua gelida a far tornare Levi in sé.  
  
Sussultò, poi tremò e tossì. Cercò di alzarsi in piedi ma gli avevano legato le mani dietro la schiena, costringendolo su di una sedia.   
  
La testa gli doleva terribilmente e non ne voleva sapere di smetterla di girare, neanche fosse una fottuta trottola.  
  
"Bene, bene, bene..."  
  
Nell’udire quella voce, Levi digrignò i denti fino a fargli male.  
  
Una mano che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, che lo aveva toccato sia con gentilezza che con violenza, gli afferrò i capelli sulla nuca e tirò con forza.   
  
L'espressione sul viso di Kenny era annoiata, forse un po' delusa.   
  
"Mi aspettavo di più da te, nanerottolo," commentò, stringendo le dita.   
  
Levi si morse il labbro inferiore per non emettere alcun suono: sarebbe morto prima di mostrare dolore e dargli soddisfazione.   
  
"Sei rimasto indietro per coprire i tuoi compagni e permettere loro di scappare. Onorevole..." Kenny lo disse come se intendesse _disgustoso_. “Ti avevo insegnato a sopravvivere, non a sacrificarti, moccioso di merda.”  
  
Levi diede importanza solo alla prima parte di quella frase. La sua squadra ce l'aveva fatta. Mikasa avrebbe trovato Hanji o Erwin e se la sarebbero cavata.  
  
“Ehi!” Tuonò Kenny. “Sto parlando con te!” Lo colpì in faccia.  
  
Levi avvertì il sapore metallico del sangue sulla lingua. Sputò e il liquido cremisi, misto a saliva, andò a macchiare le scarpe lucide del Capitano Ackerman.   
  
“Che cazzo vuoi che ti dica, Kenny?” Sibilò Levi. Quell’uomo era una delle ragioni per cui aveva perso il controllo. Lo aveva creduto morto per anni e se lo era ritrovato davanti con due pistole puntate verso di lui, pronte a ucciderlo. Se al posto di Kenny, fosse comparso lo spettro di sua madre, Levi non ne sarebbe stato altrettanto turbato.  
  
Kenny lo lasciò andare e lo guardò dall’alto al basso con pietà. “Credevo fossi cresciuto, nanerottolo,” commentò. “Non che fossi divenuto un debole.”  
  
Levi era sopravvissuto a decine di soldati addestrati a uccidere con le sue sole forze, ma non aveva importanza: non era mai stato abbastanza per Kenny Ackerman. Se Levi non si fosse guardato indietro, i suoi soldati sarebbero morti e lui sarebbe fuggito. Era questo a disturbare il suo vecchio mentore: gli aveva dato il potere di battersi per sopraffare gli altri, non per fare loro da scudo.  
  
"Che cosa stai aspettando, Kenny? Eliminalo!"  
  
Levi si ricordò solo in quel momento che non dovevano essere soli. Per la prima volta da quando aveva recuperato i sensi, si guardò intorno ma non trovò nulla che lo aiutasse a orientarsi. Si trovavano in un magazzino come tanti altri e potevano essere a Mytras, come a Trost. Guardò verso destro e fu allora che la vide: Krista Lenz. No, Historia Reiss. Non c'erano corde a legarla, né armi a minacciarla. La sua mano era stretta tra le dita di un uomo che Levi non aveva mai visto, ma di cui non ebbe difficoltà ad indovinare l'identità.  
  
"Non così in fretta, Rod," replicò Kenny, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Levi. L’attenzione del Capitano, però, era tutta per Historia. Non appena si accorse della sua insistenza silenziosa, la fanciulla abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendosi un poco dietro suo padre.  
  
Levi comprese quello che era successo senza bisogno di spiegazioni. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, forse deluso, forse rassegnato. Nemmeno lui sapeva come sentirsi.   
  
“Che cosa ti ha promesso, Historia?” Domandò con pazienza, sollevando le palpebre.   
  
La fanciulla prese a tremare visibilmente e Rod Reiss la spinse dietro di sé con urgenza. “Perché gli stai permettendo di parlare, Kenny?”  
  
“Cazzo, Re, ha solo la lingua lunga!” Si lamentò l’assassino. “Non può ammazzare nessuno con quella!” Assestò un colpo sulla nuca del prigioniero, tanto per ricordargli chi comandava e che non poteva parlare liberamente. “Se ti va di chiacchierare, Levi, fallo con me.”  
  
Levi lo guardò con astio. “Ti credevo morto,” confessò. “Quanto vorrei aver avuto ragione.”  
  
Kenny piegò le labbra in un sorriso quasi nostalgico. “Non sei mai stato bravo a mentire, moccioso.”  
  
Levi non stava mentendo. Non aveva mai odiato nessuno nella sua vita come l’uomo che gli era di fronte. Nessuno era riuscito a fargli tanto male.  
  
Il vero Re delle Mura si innervosì ancor di più. “Non abbiamo tempo!”  
  
“E sta un po’ zitto, Rod!”  
  
Il modo in cui Kenny non dimostrava il ben che minimo rispetto per il suo signore non sorprendeva Levi, era la libertà con cui Rod Reiss glielo lasciava fare che era curiosa. L’uomo che muoveva i fili nell’ombra, alla fine, non era altro che un bastardo senza palle?  
  
Dal modo in cui Historia si stringeva a lui, un po’ di talento da manipolatore doveva averlo.  
  
“Che cosa vuoi, Kenny?” Domandò Levi, diretto.  
  
“Tranquillo, nanerottolo, quello che voglio io tu non puoi darmelo,” rispose l’assassino. “Tuttavia, è negli interessi di entrambi dire a quel signore grasso laggiù,” indicò Rod Reiss, “dove si trova il resto della Legione Esplorativa.”  
  
Levi si umettò le labbra, cercando di contare i soldati presenti. Non ci riusciva: era troppo buio e Kenny gli impediva di vedere metà del magazzino.  
  
“Che corpo speciale è questo?” Domandò. “Non indossate divise, non portate stemmi.”  
  
“Perché in quanto _corpo speciale_, in realtà non esiste,” rispose Kenny con un sorrisetto divertito.  
  
Levi non poteva negare che i soldati che lo avevano braccato erano più abili di un qualunque membro della Polizia Militare. Quegli uomini erano stati addestrati appositamente per combattere le Ali della Libertà. Non si poteva spiegare altrimenti la struttura del loro 3DMG. Affidandosi solo sulla spinta del gas e armati di pistola non si poteva molto contro un Titano.  
  
“Per essere un corpo speciale è abbastanza scarso se non riesce a catturare dei mocciosi in fuga in uno spazio chiuso come questo,” commentò Levi.  
  
Kenny non cadde nella provocazione. “Più dei mocciosi, sarebbe utile sapere dov’è il biondino di merda.”  
  
“Erwin?” Levi stesso lo chiamava _biondino di merda_ \- insieme a una lunga lista di insulti _affettuosi_ \- quando aveva una giornata storta e voleva che il Comandante lo sapesse. “Non solo non riuscite a catturare dei mocciosi, ma nemmeno un uomo ancora convalescente che ha perso un braccio appena due settimane fa. Questo corpo è un po’ di merda per essere _speciale_, no?”  
  
Kenny gli diede uno schiaffo ma non fece sul serio.  
  
Levi sapeva com’era il dolore quando quell’uomo decideva d’infliggerlo.   
  
“Va bene, Levi.” Kenny si voltò. “Portato il moccioso.” Si spostò, permettendo a Levi di vedere davanti a sé.  
  
Due soldati emersero dalla semi-oscurità, gettando Eren a terra senza alcuna gentilezza.  
  
Levi gelò e ricordò solo in quel momento che era stato il primo, insieme a Historia, a essere preso e che questo aveva mandato nel panico prima Mikasa e poi tutti i suoi compagni.  
  
"Il tuo cagnolino è irrequieto, nanerottolo," commentò Kenny, costringendo la faccia dell'altro contro il pavimento. “Molto male! Significa che non sei stato in grado di piegarlo a dovere!"  
  
Eren sollevò la testa e non appena lo vide, i suoi occhi si riempirono di paura. Per impedirgli di mordersi, gli avevano messo un bavaglio tanto stretto che riusciva solo a emettere suoni incomprensibili.  
  
"Hai sempre avuto il pregio di essere un piccolo ratto realista e razionale, Levi," disse Kenny. "Dacci i nomi di tutti i cospiratori, dicci dove si trovano i mocciosi e il Comandante e proveremo a non a far male a nessuno."  
  
Levi strinse i denti e non disse una parola. Kenny Ackerman lo conosceva. Lo conosceva bene come si può conoscere solo la propria creatura e sapeva che non avrebbe mai consegnato i suoi compagni. Mai.  
  
"Come preferisci.” Kenny si allontanò da lui. “La decisione è solo tua, Levi."  
  
Eren continuava a guardarlo, ad aspettare un ordine che Levi non poteva dargli. Kenny afferrò il moccioso, lo trascinò sul pavimento e lo costrinse in ginocchio di fronte al suo Capitano. A separarli c'era meno di un metro.  
  
"Aspetta!" Historia fece un passo in avanti, ma suo padre la spinse di nuovo alle sue spalle. "Avevate detto che a lui non avreste fatto del male!"  
  
Nessuno le rispose.   
  
Gli occhi di Eren erano fissi in quelli del suo Capitano.  
  
Levi lo odiò per l’assoluta fiducia che aveva in lui e _si odiò_ per non essere in grado di rispondergli.  
  
"Vediamo," Kenny poggiò un ginocchio a terra, infilò le dita tra i capelli di Eren e strinse con forza. "Quindi, questo moccioso sarebbe _l'ultima speranza dell'umanità_," fece una smorfia beffarda, "Pietoso. Siete due mocciosi con il destino dell’Umanità sulle spalle. Per farla breve: siamo tutti nella merda."  
  
Premette il viso di Eren contro il pavimento e il fanciullo strinse gli occhi.  
  
"Bastardo..." Sibilò Levi. Tremava di rabbia.  
  
Kenny non rispose, estrasse un coltello dalla cintura e premette la lama contro il collo di Eren. Il quindicenne s'irrigidì di colpo, gli occhi sgranati.   
  
Levi trattenne il fiato e guardò l'uomo a cui, di fatto, doveva tutto. L'unico che volesse morto con ogni fibra del suo essere.  
  
"È un Titano, no?" Il Capitano Ackerman sapeva di aver centrato il punto. "Anche se è in forma umana, la teoria non cambia. Possiamo farlo a pezzi e continuerà a vivere ma basta un taglio preciso nel punto giusto e..."  
  
Kenny fece pressione sulla lama. La pelle si tagliò e le prime gocce di sangue fuoriuscirono dal piccolo taglio. Eren tentò di dimenarsi ma l'assassino gli premette un ginocchio contro la schiena costringendolo a terra con tutto il peso del corpo.  
  
"Allora, Levi?"  
  
Il Capitano della Polizia Militare e il Capitano della Legione Esplorativa.  
  
"O lui o i cospiratori."  
  
"Aspettate!" Gridava Historia da un angolo buio della stanza, "avete bisogno di lui, no? I suoi poteri v’interessano, non è così?"  
  
Levi non era sicuro che Rod Reiss fosse ancora nella stanza, quello di cui era certo era che non aveva nulla da dire.  
  
Da parte sua, Kenny Ackerman non aveva tempo da perdere con una mocciosa. "La tua decisione, Levi?"  
  
Salvare un soldato o l'intera Legione Esplorativa. La scelta non si poneva nemmeno.  
  
Eren tentò di guardarlo. Non c'era più paura nei suoi occhi, solo quella mostruosa determinazione che lo aveva affascinato e, nel profondo, terrorizzato da sempre.   
  
Levi lo capì senza che parlasse. Il loro pensiero era lo stesso: il sacrificio di un singolo era una cosa fattibile, un tradimento no. Comunque andasse, erano morti entrambi.  
  
Quello che Eren stava ignorando, quello che stava fermando Levi era il peso reale di quella scelta. Non era una questione di numeri.  
  
Non lo era più da quando decine di soldati erano morti per proteggere l’Ultima Speranza dell’Umanità. Per Eren.  
  
Tante vite per una sola.   
  
Quell'unica vita era la sola che potesse fare la differenza. Lasciar morire Eren per il bene di tanti altri sarebbe stato come sprecare il sacrificio di chi già aveva dato tutto.  
  
"Levi, consegnami la Legione Esplorativa!" Kenny sollevò Eren sulle ginocchia, costringendo i due soldati a guardarsi in faccia. “Scegli in fretta, nanerottolo,” aggiunse, piegando il collo del fanciullo di lato in modo innaturale.  
  
E Levi scelse.   
  
Scelse la sola cosa a cui non aveva pensato ma lo aveva fatto Eren per lui. Il moccioso guardava di lato, verso il collo scoperto.  
  
Levi aveva la velocità, Eren la forza.  
  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio si fissarono in quelli dell'assassino, identici ai suoi.   
  
"Vaffanculo, Kenny," sibilò, poi scattò in avanti e affondò i denti nel collo di Eren.  
  
Avvertì il sapore del sangue sulla lingua, poi tutto esplose.  
  


*******

  
  
  
Eren svegliò solo diverse ore dopo. Il cuore galoppante nel tempo, il respiro corto come dopo una corsa. Prese ad agitarsi ancor prima di svegliarsi del tutto.  
  
La voce perentoria del Capitano lo pietrificò: "se non vuoi precipitare come un idiota e spaccarti il culo, ti conviene rimanere fermo."  
  
Eren aprì gli occhi con cautela: il sole era alto e c'era solo silenzio intorno a loro.  
  
"Dove..." La sua voce era appena udibile.  
  
"Su di un albero," rispose Levi, per questo gli aveva detto di rimanere fermo.   
  
Presa coscienza della sua posizione, Eren si fece immobile, come se qualcuno lo avesse legato dal collo in giù. Da quella posizione poteva vedere solo le foglie verdi che li riparavano dal sole. Il Capitano doveva essere nei paraggi, ma non osava girare la testa per cercarlo con lo sguardo.  
  
Tutto era fin troppo chiaro d'apparire confuso.  
  
Il piano era fallito. Li avevano presi in ostaggio, usati per ottenere dei nomi che, alla fine, non avevano fatto.   
  
Il Capitano aveva innescato la trasformazione ed era stato Eren a permetterglielo.  
  
Erano vivi.  
  
Erano salvi.  
  
Ma Eren davvero non sapeva fino a che punto queste due affermazioni fossero solide. "Capitano," tentò, gli occhi fissi sul verde delle foglie, "che cosa ho fatto?"  
  
Sentì qualcosa muoversi sopra la sua testa e dedusse che era la direzione in cui si trovava il suo superiore. “Ti ho morso, ti sei trasformato."  
  
"Questo lo ricordo."  
  
"Hai agito con singolare coerenza da quel momento in poi."  
  
"Mi spiace, non ricordo nulla."  
  
Silenzio, poi rumore di passi. Il viso del Capitano comparve nel campo visivo di Eren: il labbro spaccato dove lo avevano colpito e i lineamenti privi di espressione, "non riesci a sederti perché ti hanno preso a calci in culo?"  
  
Eren scattò subito, dimentico dell'equilibrio precario della loro posizione, "mi spiace," farfugliò, tornando a guardare il superiore negli occhi, "ce l'ho fatta?" Chiese col cuore in gola, "ci ho salvati?"  
  
Il Capitano non rispose. "Guarda in basso," gli ordinò voltandosi.  
  
Eren lo fece quasi automaticamente. Nulla lo preparò a quello che vide.  
  
Si ritrovò con la schiena premuta contro il tronco dell'albero, gli occhi sgranati, "ma cosa...?"  
  
"A te che cosa sembra?" Domandò Levi, guardando i quattro Titani di tre metri sotto di loro. Potevano restarsene lì ad agitare quei loro disgustosi arti quanto volevano, non avrebbero mai potuto raggiungerli a quell'altezza. Eppure, continuavano a ripetere gli stessi inutili movimenti da ore.  
  
"Che schifo..." Commentò Levi a bassa voce per poi cercare gli occhi di Eren. Il moccioso fissava quei quattro mostri come se non ne avesse visti di ben peggio in vita sua.   
  
Il Capitano comprese che gli doveva una spiegazione: "hai scavalcato il muro," gli spiegò. Eren lo guardò come se avesse confermato la più orribile delle verità possibili. "siamo nelle terre perdute che da anni cerchiamo di riconquistare," aggiunse.  
  
"Ho scavalcato il muro..." Ripeté il fanciullo, come in trance, "perché?"  
  
"Che diavolo vuoi che ne sappia?" Domandò Levi, annoiato. “Mi hai fatto crollare un cazzo di edificio sopra la testa, ma hai avuto abbastanza controllo di te da afferrarmi prima di scappare.”  
  
"Ma in quella città c'erano delle persone," la voce di Eren tremava.  
  
Levi sapeva cosa voleva sentirsi dire, ma a stento era riuscito a mantenere l'equilibrio, figurarsi se era riuscito a prendere nota dei danni collaterali.  
  
"Una cosa è certa: non ci seguiranno mai fino a qui,” concluse.  
  
Eren non sembrava affatto a posto con quella situazione, "Mikasa? Armin?" Domandò, "Jean? Gli altri?"  
  
"Non li hanno presi," lo rassicurò il Capitano, "confido che abbiano trovato Quattrocchi e che ora se ne stiano in un fottuto buco, ragionando sulla prossima mossa."  
  
Eren sembrò recuperare un po' di colore nell'apprendere che, in tutto quel disastro, le persone a lui care avevano ancora una possibilità di cavarsela. Prese un respiro profondo ed annuì, "e la nostra prossima mossa, Capitano?"  
  
"Aspettiamo che cali la notte," rispose Levi. "Poi ci muoveremo."  
  
Non lo sapeva neanche lui dove, ma Eren fu abbastanza intelligente - o distratto - da evitare di chiedere.  
  
  
  
"Historia ci ha traditi," spiegò Eren, mentre si muovevano lentamente tra gli alberi.  
  
La luna era la loro unica fonte di luce.  
  
"Suo padre l'ha abbracciata," raccontò, "in pochi minuti, le ha dato tutto quello che ha desiderato per una vita intera. Rod Reiss le ha permesso di essere una figlia, mentre la Legione Esplorativa la stava usando solo come una pedina."  
  
Levi seguiva il suo racconto in silenzio ma con attenzione, esaminando i buchi di quello che lui, Erwin e Hanji avevano creduto un piano perfetto.  
  
Nessuno di loro aveva calcolato che Reiss sarebbe stato mosso da chissà quale ritrovato amore paterno, né che Historia, deprivata di quell'affetto per tutta la vita, si sarebbe buttata tra le sue braccia senza pensarci due volte.  
  
Alla fine, Regina lo sarebbe divenuta ma non come loro alleata.   
  
Il piano era andato completamente a puttane.  
  
"Perché non ha fatto i nomi?" Domandò Levi.  
  
Eren sobbalzò, troppo abituato al silenzio che li circondava. “Come?"  
  
"Sapevano di Erwin e degli altri mocciosi, ma nessuno ha nominato Hanji e chi è rimasto. Perché?"  
  
Eren abbassò lo sguardo, "Historia ha fatto solo il suo nome, Capitano."  
  
Levi strinse i pugni, "la puttanella non ha avuto il coraggio di sporcarsi le mani al punto da condannarci tutti."  
  
"Capitano..."  
  
Levi si voltò di colpo. A stento poteva distinguere il volto di Eren nell'oscurità, ma sapeva che lui sentiva chiaramente la rabbia congelata nelle sue parole, "ha fatto la sua scelta, Eren. Ha scelto di tradirci, piuttosto che combattere al nostro fianco. Tutti agiamo per motivazioni egoiste ma le sue ci hanno quasi condannato a morte. Ho bisogno che questo tu lo tenga a mente."  
  
Il fanciullo abbassò lo sguardo, poi annuì.  
  
"Per un attimo, ho pensato che avrebbero provato a far confessare me," continuò a parlare, "avrebbe avuto senso. Historia poteva anche fingersi all'oscuro dei dettagli, ma io no. Non mi avrebbero mai creduto."  
  
Levi lo lasciò parlare.  
  
"Ma il Capitano Ackerman non mi ha considerato, fino a che non hanno catturato te."  
  
Il Capitano continuò a camminare, senza prestargli attenzione.  
  
"Voleva quei nomi, certo ma sembrava li volesse esclusivamente da te," Eren ci stava girando intorno per provare a testare la sua reazione. “So che tutti ti conoscono per fama, Capitano ma il modo in cui pronunciava il tuo nome, il modo in cui ti parlava... Suonava così personale..."  
  
Eren andò a sbattere contro la schiena del superiore. Non si era reso conto che avesse smesso di camminare. Fece subito un passo indietro abbassando la testa. “Perdonami, non guardavo dove mettevo i piedi."  
  
Ma Levi non lo ascoltava. Teneva lo sguardo fisso in avanti e restava in silenzio.  
  
"Capitano?"  
  
"Guarda davanti, moccioso."  
  
Eren fece come gli era stato detto e rimase a bocca aperta. Nonostante la situazione in cui si trovavano fosse particolarmente orribile, non poteva negare che quello che aveva di fronte fosse uno spettacolo degno di nota.  
  
Sembrava che il cielo stesso si espandesse ai loro piedi. Le stelle e la luna si riflettevano sulla superficie di un lago dall'acqua talmente ferma da sembrare un enorme specchio.  
  
Era talmente grande da non riuscirne a vedere la fine.  
  
"Giriamoci intorno," disse Levi, incamminandosi lungo la riva. “Vicino a un bacino così grande deve esserci per forza quel che rimane di un centro abitato. Sbrigati, moccioso. Più veloci andiamo di notte, meno rischiamo di divenire cibo per Titani."  
  
"Arrivo!" Eren gli fu subito dietro.  
  
Non seppe per quanto tempo camminarono, ma se Levi non diede il ben che minimo segno di stanchezza, Eren cominciò presto ad avere un’andatura lenta, stanca. Il Capitano si voltava di tanto in tanto per assicurarsi che non fosse rimasto troppo indietro ma non accennava a voler rallentare il passo: non avevano tempo da perdere.  
  
Dopo pochi chilometri, la riva faceva un'ampia curva dietro alla quale il lago continuava ad estendersi. Al suo centro, vi era un minuscolo isolotto.  
  
"Eren..."  
  
Il ragazzino alzò stancamente lo sguardo.  
  
"C'è qualcosa lì."  
  
Eren seguì la linea dello sguardo del suo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, "sembra un castello!” Esclamò.  
  
"E non credo sia un rudere di merda," aggiunse Levi, guardandosi intorno. Poco più avanti, intravide un ponticciolo con una barca legata. "Muoviti," disse, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni.   
  
“Vuole andare là?" Domandò Eren.  
  
"A meno che tu non voglia rimanere qui fuori..." Levi sali su quello schifoso guscio di noce con passo cadenzato per assicurarsi che non cedesse a sotto il suo peso. Raccolse un remo del fondo e lo lanciò in direzione di Eren.  
  
"Sai remare, moccioso?"  
  
"Si, signore."  
  
"Allora rema."  
  
  
  
  
A giudicare dai mobili e da ciò che rimaneva dell'arredamento, quel castello doveva essere stata una tenuta privata.  
  
Era strano che edifici simili venissero usati dai ricchi nei territori del muro più esterno. Forse, pensò Eren, era un appoggio usato dai politici o militari di spicco quando era necessario muoversi per questioni di gestione territoriale.  
  
Il Capitano non sembrava particolarmente interessato a quei dettagli. Eren rimase a fissarlo in silenzio, mentre prendeva a calci una vecchia poltrona da cui si alzò una consistente nube di polvere.  
  
"Un bello schifo..." Commentò a bassa voce. "Andiamo al piano di sopra."  
  
L'atrio era sontuoso, la scala era larga e di marmo bianco, completamente diversa da quelle di pietra o di legno a cui Eren era abituato. Alzò la testa e si accorse che sui soffitti vi erano ancora tracce di quelli che dovevano essere stati degli affreschi.  
  
C'erano troppe finestre e troppo grandi per dare l'idea che si trattasse di una struttura di tipo militare.  
  
In un angolo remoto della sua mente, immaginò Historia percorrere i corridoi di un palazzo così. Ora, non più abbandonata, ma futura regina di un mondo che aspettava solo di finire a pezzi.  
  
Strinse i pugni con rabbia.  
  
"Che ti prende?"  
  
Il Capitano era un paio di gradini avanti a lui. Eren pensò che gli metteva una strana soggezione essere guardato dall'alto in basso da quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Abbassò lo sguardo per ovviare al problema. “Nulla..."  
  
Levi non gli credette ma non indagò oltre e proseguì.  
  
Imbucarono un corridoio a caso. Superarono numerose porte, alcune chiuse, altre completamente scardinate. Eren si azzardò a spiare all'interno di queste, ma mai troppo a lungo da essere lasciato indietro dal suo superiore.   
  
"Che cosa stiamo cercando, Capitano?" Si azzardò a chiedere.  
  
"Dall'esterno, si vedeva una torre," rispose Levi, senza voltarsi, "non intendo farmi trovare a portata di mano per essere divorato, quando il sole sorgerà."  
  
Per loro fortuna, la ricerca fu veloce.  
  
Si ritrovarono davanti a una stretta scala a chiocciola. Superarono diversi pianerottoli con altrettante porte ed Eren si ritrovò a chiedersi quante stanze potessero esserci in un edificio simile.   
  
Arrivati in cima, trovarono il passaggio per uscire all’esterno privo di botola.  
  
Uscirono e l’aria fresca della notta accarezzò il viso di Eren.  
  
"Ci accamperemo qui, stanotte," ordinò Levi, gli occhi fissi sul lago sottostante. "Faccio io il primo turno di guardia."  
  
"Ma Capitano-"  
  
“Hai una faccia di merda, Eren, vai a dormire.”  
  
Eren annuì e si posizionò accanto al parapetto, gli occhi verdi fissi sull'orizzonte. “Tu sei certo che il Comandante Erwin ed la Capo Squadra Hanji verranno a cercarci."  
  
Non era una domanda.  
  
"A lui piace suicidarsi in nome di cause più grandi di sé," ammise Levi stancamente, "e lei è tanto idiota da rischiare volentieri di farsi divorare per avere un cucciolo di mostro. Sì, penso che entrambi si stiano sforzando di cagare qualche piano geniale per venirti a recuperare."  
  
Suo malgrado, Eren sorrise.


	2. Tigre, tigre che bruci nelle foreste della notte

_Territori perduti del Muro Maria  
-Due settimane dopo la fuga - _

**[Eren]**

  
  
  
"Eren."  
  
Sono sbrigativi i gesti del Capitano, mentre mi sveglia.  
  
"Ti sei addormentato di nuovo durante il tuo turno di guardia."  
  
È scocciato, non arrabbiato.   
  
Sbiascico qualche scusa con un tono assonnato che non esprime a dovere la costernazione che provo.   
  
L'aria della mattina è gelida ed il sole appena nato sembra più accecante di quello di mezzogiorno.  
  
"Se non riesci a essere utile, vai a dormire di sotto, moccioso."  
  
Provo tanta vergogna per la mia negligenza che evito accuratamente di guardarlo in faccia.  
  
Mi trascino giù per le scale della torre e mi fermo sul primo pianerottolo che trovo nella mia discesa barcollante. Vi è solo una porta e dietro di essa vi è l'unica camera pulita dell'intero castello.  
  
Avevamo varcato quella soglia per la prima volta il terzo giorno, quando era divenuto chiaro ad entrambi che, se stanno venendo a cercarci, lo stanno facendo a tempo comodo. Abbiamo lucidato quel pavimento insieme e non ci siamo fermati fino a che il Capitano non si è ritenuto soddisfatto.  
  
Se dobbiamo rimanere qui a lungo, tanto vale mettersi comodi per quel che ci è possibile.  
  
La camera è la più alta di tutto l'edificio e per questo il Capitano la ritiene la più sicura. È grande abbastanza per permettere a entrambi di avere i propri spazi, anche se il tempo che vi passiamo insieme è veramente poco. Lo considero un rifugio abbastanza caldo e protetto per permetterci di riprendere le forze tra un turno di guardia e l’altro.   
  
Un fuocherello debole scoppietta nel caminetto e mi siedo sullo spesso tappeto di pelliccia che vi è disteso davanti per riscaldare le mani. A stento riesco a sentirmi le dita. Non ha ancora nevicato ma c'è odore di neve nell'aria.  
  
L'inverno è già abbastanza duro in una città rifornita di risorse, non oso immaginare come sarà passarlo qui, _all'inferno_.   
  
È un pensiero che tengo per me - insieme a molti altri che affollano la mia mente - non voglio annoiare il Capitano con i miei timori. Vorrei dire che abbiamo già di che pensare senza preoccuparci delle previsioni del tempo, ma il mondo che ci circondo è tanto quieto da non sembrare reale.  
  
Due settimane nei territori perduti e, esclusi quelli evitati nel corso della nostra fuga, non abbiamo avvistato nessun Titano.  
  
Non dovrei lamentarmene, ma tutto questa immobilità tende i miei sensi fino allo spasmo. Alle volte, basta il cigolio dei cardini della porta a farmi saltare o lo scoppiettare di un pezzo di legno nel fuoco.  
  
C’è un baule in fondo all’unico letto della stanza e vi vedo sopra del cibo in scatola. Il Capitano mi ha lasciato qualcosa con cui nutrirmi o, forse, sono solo i resti della sua razione. Non ne sono certo. Avverto della gentilezza nei suoi atteggiamenti non curanti, ma non ho ancora imparato a prevedere le sue azioni né, tantomeno, intuire i suoi pensieri.  
  
Mangio quello schifo senza soffermarmi sul suo sapore. Non deve piacermi, basta che mi tenga in vita.  
  
Le lenzuola sul letto sono pulite: le ho lavate personalmente sotto l'attenta revisione del Capitano. Sono troppo in ordine perché qualcuno ci abbia dormito.  
  
Non ho mai visto il Capitano dormire. Mi chiedo se riesca a fidarsi di me abbastanza da riposare o resti steso a contare le ore che si susseguono lente.  
  
Mi butto sul tappeto di pelliccia e fisso il soffitto di pietra: sono stanco del freddo ed è piacevole starsene vicino al fuoco.  
  
Nei giorni precedenti, perlustrando il castello, abbiamo trovato abbastanza viveri da nutrirci per settimane. Per una volta, l’eccessiva abbondanza in cui vivevano i nobili del Muro Maria - e di cui continuano a vantare quelli delle Mura interne - è valsa a qualcosa di utile.   
  
Porto gli occhi stanchi alla finestra: il cielo da grigio piombo si sta facendo più chiaro. È solo questione di ore prima che nevichi.   
  
Mi piace sperare che vedrò cadere la prima neve da una finestra del nuovo quartier generale della Legione Esplorativa, ma so che i soccorsi non sono dietro l’angolo. A dire il vero, non so nemmeno se vi sia più qualcuno che ci stia cercando.  
  
Spero che stiano tutti bene. Tutti. Mikasa, Armin e gli altri ragazzi. Anche quella faccia da cavallo di Jean.  
  
Il Capitano ha detto che il Comandante Erwin e la Capo Squadra Hanji non rinuncerebbero mai a me senza prima provare a recuperarmi.   
  
Sorrido malinconico. Anche se il Comandante ha già perso un braccio per dimostrare il contrario, se dovessero rischiare il tutto e per tutto, non lo farebbero mai per me.  
  
So cosa sono.  
  
Vorrei essere un soldato. Forse, sono un amico per alcuni miei compagni di squadra. Non ho dubbi per Mikasa e Armin mi vogliano bene - come io a loro - non posso esserne certo per chi resta.  
  
Per tutti gli altri, sono un'arma e mi sta bene.  
  
Fin tanto che mi è concesso di combattere, posso accettare qualsiasi cosa.   
  
In quanti sono morti per me? In quanto moriranno ancora? Devo combattere per loro. Devo vincere per loro.   
  
Che la loro morte serva a qualcosa, che la mia vita serva a qualcosa.  
  
  
  
  
"Eren."  
  
Il Capitano mi sveglia al tramonto e, come sempre, sono più stanco di quando mi sono addormentato.  
  
  
  
  
_-Tre settimane dopo la fuga-_  
  
  
  
  
Non cade nessun fiocco di neve per me.  
  
Piove.  
  
Non credo di aver mai avuto tanto freddo in vita mia.  
  
Mi stringo nel mantello della Legione Esplorativa e mi tiro il cappuccio sulla testa più che posso. Non serve a nulla. Sono fradicio e non riesco a smettere di tremare. Il sole è appena tramontato e il tempo non sembra aver intenzione di migliorare a breve. Prendo a camminare lungo il perimetro della cima della torre.  
  
Ho passato di peggio, mi dico. Sono stato addestrato per sopportare ben altro che un temporale.  
  
"Eren..."  
  
Non ho visto il Capitano comparire fuori dalla botola.   
  
Lo guardo, pronto a ricevere qualsiasi punizione per la mia debolezza. L'espressione di lui non lascia trasparire nessuna emozione in particolare. "Prima che cominci a colarti del muco schifoso dal naso, rientra."  
  
Da principio, non so bene come reagire, poi decido di giocarmi la carta del testardo e scuoto la testa. "Sto bene."  
  
Ho qualcosa da dimostrare, credo. Sono un soldato prima di essere un Titano e posso compiere il mio dovere anche col mio metro e settanta scarso e le labbra blu e tremanti per il freddo.   
  
Il viso del Capitano si fa severo, "ti ho per caso chiesto come stai, moccioso di merda?"  
  
Non so come replicare e finisco per boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Lui si passa una mano tra i capelli per scostarli dal viso. Solo allora mi rendo conto che si sta bagnando da capo a piedi per cercare di far ragionare me.  
  
Ogni mia determinazione a nascondere le mie debolezze svanisce in una corsa desolata al piano di sotto.   
  
Che deve fare un soldato per dimostrarsi degno di tale nome?  
  
"Non provare ad entrare in camera con quei vestiti! Se bagni il pavimento, lo asciugherò con quella faccia di merda che ti ritrovi,” dice il Capitano, poi mi supera ed entra nella stanza in questione.   
  
Rimango immobile fino a che non capisco che non ho altra scelta. Lascio gli stivali in un angolo e il resto dei vestiti appallottolato per terra, in un punto in cui il Capitano non rischierà d'inciamparci. Penserò ad lavarli in un giorno un po' più asciutto di questo.  
  
Tremo come una foglia e mi siedo davanti al fuoco senza troppe cerimonie. Lui, semplicemente, m'ignora. Se ne sta davanti alla finestra ad osservare il lago agitato dalle continue raffiche di vento. "Mi scaldo un poco e torno di sopra," dico. Penso che dimostrarmi attaccato ai miei doveri sia utile a guadagnarmi un po' della fiducia che, ne sono consapevole, il Capitano non è ancora riuscito a concedermi.  
  
"Non dire stronzate," è la sua replica annoiata.  
  
"Ma-"   
  
"I Titani non si muoveranno prima dell'alba e, se c'è una squadra di soccorso qui fuori, non lo faranno nemmeno loro in una notte come questa."  
  
Abbasso gli occhi sul fuoco e rimango in silenzio. La mia pelle si asciuga in fretta, i miei capelli sono ancora umidi. Noto che il Capitano non si è ancora tolto i vestiti ed il letto è integro, come l'ho lasciato prima di salire per il mio turno di guardia. "Non riesce a riposare, Capitano?" Chiedo con naturalezza.  
  
Lui mi fissa da sopra la sua spalla. Sono riuscito a guadagnarmi la sua attenzione ma non sono certo che sia un bene. Non mi risponde e io allontano lo sguardo con imbarazzo. "Mi spiace..." Mormoro, anche solo per interrompere il silenzio.  
  
"A che ti riferisci ora?"  
  
"A tutto," rispondo. Sono stato io a trascinarlo qui, a scampare ad una morte certa per andare incontro a una peggiore. È per salvare me che si è fatto catturare e dare tempo ai miei compagni di darsi alla fuga. Tra tutti i titoli mostruosi che mi sono stati incollati addosso, qualcuno ha il coraggio di definirmi l'_Ultima Speranza_ ma, in cuor mio, sento che la mia dipartita sarebbe nulla in confronto a quella del Capitano Levi.  
  
So che il Comandante accetterebbe di buon grado che il Capitano mi ha protetto a costo della vita. Strategicamente, sarebbe la cosa più sensata. Il Capitano è una macchina da guerra ma è un soldato: l'unica cosa a differenziarlo da tutti i morti che si è lasciato alle spalle, è un particolare talento che non si può imparare.  
  
Il Capitano è sostituibile. Io no.  
  
Posso immaginare il Comandante Erwin ragionare in modo simile. È quello che direbbe anche Armin e io non lo accetterei. Non potrei.  
  
Lascio che gli altri muoiano per me, per permettere il concretizzarsi di un bene superiore. Sopporto il loro sangue sulle mie mani. Ogni mio fallimento equivale ad altre vite spezzate.  
  
_Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther…_  
  
Le parole del Capitano per me rispetto alla loro morte mi furono chiare, ma quali fossero i suoi reali sentimenti non mi sarà mai dato saperlo. Strategicamente, so di valere più del Capitano, non importa quanto lo odi. È così.  
  
Un giorno è toccato alla Squadra Speciale. Dopo, il Comandante ci è andato vicino.  
  
Un domani, forse, potrebbe essere il turno del _Soldato Più Forte._  
  
Mi piace pensare di avere il potere d'impedirlo. M'illudo che potrebbe non accadere mai, che il giorno in cui diverrò una minaccia per il Capitano sarà lui a darmi il colpo di grazia e non io con un'altra scelta sbagliata.  
  
Nessuno può sostituire Levi.  
  
Prendendo in considerazione solo le sorti della guerra, per Erwin, per Hanji, per tutti gli altri sarebbe solo il male minore.  
  
Umanamente, se il Capitano morisse per me, nessuno di loro mi perdonerebbe mai.  
  
Non sono certo che lo sopporterei ma so che non li biasimerei.  
  
"Smettila di dire sciocchezze, moccioso."  
  
  
  
_-Quattro settimane dopo la fuga -_  
  
  
  
  
  
Come previsto, alla pioggia si è sostituita la neve.  
  
Ormai, facciamo turni di guardia solo di giorno per indebolirci di meno. Sfinirci alle porte del periodo più freddo dell'inverno non è una cosa saggia. Le scorte stanno per finire e il Capitano ha cominciato ad andare a caccia durante la notte, quando è più sicuro.  
  
Ogni sera mi offro di accompagnarlo e lui prontamente rifiuta la mia compagnia. Resto sveglio a fissare il buio nella costante paura che, all'alba, potrei ancora essere da solo. Se gli succedesse qualcosa non sarei in grado di saperlo.  
  
Se fosse divorato o si ferisse gravemente, non potrei fare nulla.  
  
Mi faccio compagnia con i racconti delle imprese epiche che sentivo raccontare durante i giorni dell'addestramento. Non ho mai saputo quanto ci fosse di vero: al tempo, non avevo motivo di dubitare. Quello che ho visto combattendo al suo fianco non si può negare e provo a farmelo bastare come giustificazione.  
  
Non ci riesco mai.  
  
Quando sento la porta aprirsi, mi metto a sedere sul tappeto di pelliccia e cerco i suoi occhi di ghiaccio.  
  
"Che vuoi?" Chiede, appoggiando due conigli morti sul tavolo accanto alla porta.  
  
_Volevo assicurarmi che stesse bene._  
  
"Nulla, mi scusi."  
  
Mi stendo di nuovo sul fianco destro e i suoi movimenti alle mie spalle sono ciò che mi culla e mi ricorda che, almeno per un’altra notte, non sono da solo.  
  
  
  
  
Quando succede il peggio, me ne accorgo per caso.  
  
Il Capitano non me lo direbbe mai.  
  
Lo noto una mattina di sole, mentre mi prendo cura di un coniglio ucciso la notte precedente. Cerco di sporcare il meno possibile, così d’aver meno da ripulire in un secondo momento. Il Capitano è alle mie spalle e si veste in silenzio.   
  
Non parliamo. Nell'ultimo mese, mi sono abituato a farlo il meno possibile.  
  
Non mi fa piacere. Alle volte, m'imbarazza e rimpiango le nottate passate da solo sulla cima della torre, dove non dovevo valutare con attenzione le conseguenze di ogni mio movimento, prima di compierlo.  
  
Disturbarlo, seccarlo in qualche modo è la peggiore delle mie paure.  
  
Essergli d'intralcio è divenuta quasi una fobia per me.  
  
D’improvviso, qualcosa si spezza nel ritmo cadenzato dei suoi passi. Mi volto e lo trovo con una mano stretta intorno ad una delle colonne del baldacchino. L'espressione più tesa del solito e gli occhi persi nel vuoto.  
  
Mollo il coniglio sul tavolo e mi faccio più vicino. “Tutto bene, Capitano?" Chiedo, sinceramente allarmato. Solo allora mi accorgo che il suo pallore naturale ha assunto delle sfumature quasi grigiastre.  
  
"Capitano?"  
  
Faccio l'enorme errore di toccargli un braccio e lui si rianima immediatamente per spintonarmi indietro. "Non toccarmi con quelle mani luride, moccioso di merda," lo dice con tono piatto, ma ha la faccia di chi non vorrebbe nessuno tra i piedi. Rimango a fissare la punta dei miei stivali, indeciso se congedarmi e lasciare il mio lavoro a metà, oppure continuare come se nulla fosse successo.  
  
Lui mi salva da ogni dubbio e, afferrando il proprio mantello, se ne va senza dire una parola.  
  
  
  
  
Più tardi, decido di portargli qualcosa da mangiare.  
  
Non trovo nessuno sulla cima della torre.  
  
Rimango immobile, ignorando l'aria gelida del primo pomeriggio e faccio di tutto per non andare in panico. Torno in camera solo per recuperare il mio mantello e risalgo sulla torre velocemente, muovendo gli occhi in ogni direzione. Non vedo nulla di diverso nell'immobilità del paesaggio che mi circonda.  
  
Dov'è il Capitano?  
  
Perché se ne è andato senza dire nulla?  
  
Mi precipito giù per le scale, senza pensare troppo a cosa sto facendo, al fatto che sto per disubbidire ad un ordine e che, più tardi, sconterò un simile colpo di testa.  
  
Ma di rimanere buono ad aspettare con le mani in mano, mentre il dubbio che sia successo qualcosa di terribile mi chiude la bocca dello stomaco, non se ne parla proprio!  
  
La mia determinazione ha vita breve. Trovo il Capitano un paio di pianerottoli più giù.  
  
Una mano è appoggiata alla parete, il capo chino e il viso ricoperto dai capelli neri. Trema e la cosa mi terrorizza, anche se non sembra aver alcuna intenzione di cedere alla debolezza. Mi accorgo solo dopo del fetore che viene dal pavimento e sgrano gli occhi.  
  
"Capitano, lei sta male!" Esclamo.  
  
Lui neanche mi guarda in faccia. "Torna di sopra, Eren."  
  
Scende ancora qualche gradino davanti ai miei occhi esterrefatti. "Capitano..."  
  
"Ti ho dato un ordine, Eren."  
  
"Non può uscire in queste condizioni!"  
  
Lui si volta e mi guarda. Mi sento raggelare.  
  
"Non sei nessuno per dirmi quello che posso e non posso fare."  
  
Abbasso immediatamente gli occhi, come un bambino che ha appena ricevuto uno schiaffo.  
  
Il Capitano se ne va e io rimango immobile ad ascoltare l'eco dei suoi passi che rimbalza contro le pareti di pietra.  
  
  
  
  
Il Capitano torna solo a pomeriggio inoltrato, con una faccia peggiore di quella che aveva la mattina e uno squarcio nella camicia che parte dal gomito per arrivare alla spalla. "Sta bene?" Chiedo apprensivo.  
  
Lui nemmeno mi guarda negli occhi. Si libera di un 3DMG che non ho mai visto prima.  
  
“Dove lo ha trovato?”   
  
Evita la domanda con nervosismo e getta mantello e camicia sopra il baule in fondo al letto. Lo guardo, mentre si avvicina allo specchio e s'ispeziona la ferita.  
  
Vorrei chiedergli qualcosa ma ho paura d'importunarlo.  
  
Il Capitano fa vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. La ferita continua a sanguinare. Macchioline scarlatte cadono a bagnare il pavimento a ogni suo movimento.  
  
"Aspetti..." Agisco d'istinto e afferro il mio mantello, appoggiato sul retro di una sedia che ha l'aria di restare in piedi per miracolo. Ne strappo l'orlo con cura, fino a ricavarne una striscia.  
  
"Che cazzo fai?" Chiede il Capitano, la mano destra stretta intorno al taglio per rallentare la fuoriuscita di sangue.  
  
"Io..." La risposta è talmente ovvia che mi sento stupido nel trasformarla in parole. "Pensavo di medicarle la ferita."  
  
"Distruggendo l'unico indumento pesante che hai?" Mi guarda come se fossi l'essere più scemo della terra e mi ci sento. "Moccioso del cazzo."  
  
Rimango immobile come un idiota, indeciso se proseguire nel mio tentativo di aiutarlo o farmi piccolo piccolo. Ingoio a vuoto, poi mi avvicino per porgergli il pezzo di stoffa. Lo guardo da vicino e noto che, al pallore malaticcio, si è aggiunto un sospetto rossore sulle gote. Nella camera si gela, eppure il Capitano ha il viso lucido, come se avesse fatto una gran corsa.  
  
"Lei ha la febbre, Capitano," non è una domanda la mia. Lui mi guarda, se nota l'angoscia sul mio viso non vi dà peso. Non mi è possibile decretare quanto sia alta, se andrà peggiorando o passerà velocemente. Ho paura d'ipotizzare a cosa sia dovuta.  
  
"Non sto per morire, cancellati quell'espressione di merda dalla faccia."  
  
Il Capitano si siede sul bordo del letto. Decido di farmi vicino, sebbene con cautela, "mi permetta di medicarle la ferita."  
  
E lui mi lascia fare, tenendo gli occhi di ghiaccio fissi sul fuocherello acceso nel camino. Il silenzio tra noi è pesante, eppure so di essere l'unico a sentirmi a disagio. Fascio il taglio con attenzione, cercando di sfiorare la pelle lesa il meno possibile. Quando lo vedo sobbalzare per una fitta improvvisa, smetto di respirare ma non dice nulla per rimproverarmi.  
  
"Mi scusi," mi sento in dovere di dire. "Non credo rimarrà la cicatrice."  
  
"Come se me ne fregasse qualcosa."  
  
"È stato attaccato?"  
  
"Sono caduto," risponde il Capitano con tono vago.  
  
Mi mordo il labbro inferiore, prima di alzarmi in piedi di fronte a lui, "mi permetta di accompagnarla da domani, signore."  
  
Sul viso del Capitano non c'è alcuna espressione. "Vuoi farmi da balia, moccioso?"  
  
"Non mi permetterei mai!" Mi affretto a dire.  
  
"Bene, perché mi saresti solo d'intralcio."  
  
Stringo le labbra per pochi istanti, "non sono un gran cacciatore... Sono cresciuto in città ma... Posso coprirle le spalle, posso..."  
  
"Quanti Titani hai abbattuto da quando sei divenuto un soldato?"  
  
Quella domanda mi prende alla sprovvista. Qualunque cosa io abbia fatto dal giorno dell'attacco a Trost è scritto nero su bianco su dei rapporti militari più che dettagliati. So che il Capitano conosce quelle righe a memoria, so che lui, la Capo Squadra Hanji ed il Comandante Erwin ne hanno fatto la prima fonte d'informazioni per ottenere la mia custodia e sottrarmi alla Polizia Militare.  
  
"Quello che hai fatto nella tua forma da Titano non conta," chiarisce lui. "Come soldato, come essere umano che cosa hai fatto? Quanti Titani hai ucciso?"  
  
Provo una vergogna improvvisa nel rendermi conto di quello che mi sta chiedendo realmente. Non posso sottrarmi dal rispondere: "uno..." Dico a bassa voce, lo sguardo basso. "Solo uno."  
  
"A Trost?"  
  
"No... Durante la notte dell'attacco al Muro Rose."  
  
Il Capitano non dice ad alta voce quello che, ne sono certo, sta pensando. Non ce n'è bisogno. Ho capito perfettamente l'antifona: come essere umano, sarei stato uno dei primi a morire, ancor prima di entrar a far parte della Legione Esplorativa. La mia natura di mostro è ciò a cui devo il mio essere ancora in vita.  
  
È ciò che mi permette di combattere.  
  
Solo quello.   
  
Eren è abbastanza forte solo per buttarsi tra le braccia della morte.  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, il Capitano torna alla torre portando con sé un secondo 3DMG piuttosto usurato ma comunque funzionante.  
  
Resto a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati. Dice di averlo trovato in un complesso di edifici nella foresta, forse risalente al disastroso tentativo di recupero del territorio.  
  
"Preparati," dice il Capitano. "Oggi vieni con me."  
  
E sento il cuore leggero per la prima volta da tanto, tantissimo tempo.  
  
  
  
  
"È un ordine, Eren," dice il Capitano, atterrando su uno dei rami più alti di un albero. "Non trasformarti."  
  
"Sì, signore," dico con la determinazione che mi contraddistingue.  
  
"Non puoi affidarti solo sul Titano," continua lui con voce calma. "È un'arma potente, ma può diventare un problema del cazzo molto velocemente per te e per altri."  
  
Non posso obiettare. Per quanto il controllo sulla mia forma titana sia migliorato velocemente nel corso dei mesi, gli esperimenti con Hanji mi hanno dimostrato che non è un appiglio solido a cui aggrapparsi.  
  
"Se impari a difendere te stesso come si deve, sarà molto più facile fare il nostro lavoro anche per noi poveri idioti costretti a starti continuamente attaccati al culo."  
  
"Sì, signore."  
  
Il Capitano mi fissa per qualche istante, come se stesse cercando qualcosa sul mio viso. Abbasso lo sguardo per primo e aspetto l'ordine. Sotto di noi, due Titani di media statura ci guardano in quel modo grottesco a cui non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi.  
  
"Vai," dice il Capitano. "Se succede qualcosa, sarò dietro di te."  
  
Impugno la lama e mi lancio in volo.  
  
  
  
  
"Cazzo..." Sibilo a denti stretti per non farmi sentire.  
  
Ho abbattuto il primo Titano con un colpo preciso. Ci sono voluti almeno tre tentativi, prima di riuscirci col secondo. Appoggio la schiena al tronco dell'albero. Tremo da capo a piedi per la rabbia contro me stesso e il loro sangue non è un balsamo per i miei nervi. Voglio solo che evapori in fretta.  
  
Sento il Capitano atterrare accanto a me, "ti piace morire, Eren?"  
  
"Eh?" Lo guardo senza capire.  
  
"Sei troppo abituato all'idea di non essere facile da uccidere, forse?"  
  
"No, io-"  
  
"Allora pensa, prima di attaccare, moccioso," mi rimprovera con tono incolore. "Hai abbattuto il primo con un colpo perché hai avuto il tempo di ragionare come muoverti, prima di buttarti. Non ti sei preoccupato di cosa fare col secondo."  
  
"Pensavo di... Agire d'istinto..."  
  
"Come quando sei stato divorato a Trost?" Domanda il Capitano. Non c'è crudeltà nelle sue parole, si limita a rammentare i fatti. Se fossi un essere umano, sarei già morto da un pezzo. Non ho mai pensato a quanto questo mi faccia schifo.   
  
Senza preavviso, il Capitano mi afferra la mano destra e sposta l'elsa della lama in modo che la impugni al contrario.  
  
"Tienila così. In aria non sei male ma non metti sempre la giusta forza nel colpo, questo può aiutare."  
  
Osservo la lama rovesciata. "All'addestramento, ci facevano una lavata di capo ogni volta che stringevamo l’impugnatura in modo diverso da quello standard."  
  
"Non ho fatto l'addestramento regolare," confessa il Capitano con una sincerità che mi sconvolge. "E, a differenza di molti che lo hanno completato distinguendosi, io sono ancora vivo."  
  
Non posso fare altro che annuire e rimanere in silenzio.  
  
"Alzati, moccioso. Ricominciamo."  
  
  
  
  
Sento il cuore battermi nelle orecchie.  
  
Sono senza fiato ma non mi sento soffocare.  
  
Sono coperto di sangue da capo a piedi ma non mi disturba più.  
  
Ho abbattuto tre Titani in totale autonomia e una strana euforia dal sapore folle mi attraversa le membra, scosse da un lieve tremore. Non so a cosa paragonarlo. Quando l'ultimo mostro è caduto sotto i miei colpi, una scossa potentissima mi ha investito regalandomi una sensazione che oserei definire paradisiaca.  
  
Non ho mai sentito una cosa simile nella mia forma da Titano. In quei momenti, i miei sensi sono confusi e, anche negli istanti di maggior lucidità, non sono completamente cosciente delle mie azioni.  
  
Ma così...  
  
Sentire la carne lacerarsi sotto la pressione della mia lama. Essere l'inizio e la fine del momento.  
  
Devo muovermi. Devo farlo ancora o sento che impazzirò.  
  
Il Capitano si avvicina, mi dice qualcosa ma non m'importa più nemmeno della sua approvazione. Sento dei movimenti in lontananza e voltò la testa di scatto, come un predatore affamato. Non so che espressione ci sia sul mio viso ma avverto la tensione nell'uomo accanto a me.  
  
"Eren?" Lo sento chiamare il mio nome. Lo sto confondendo, credo ma non ho risposte o spiegazioni per lui. Sono istinto puro, passione violenta e l'unica cosa che posso fare per rimanere sano di mente è assecondarla.  
  
Volo in direzione del rumore, senza attendere istruzioni.  
  
Il Capitano mi chiama ma sono sordo alla sua voce.  
  
Raggiungo velocemente un gruppo di cinque Titani. La frenesia non si placa fino a che non affondo la lama alla base del collo del primo. Non mi basta. È come prendere un gran sorso d'acqua dopo aver patito la sente.  
  
Sì, sete. Sete di sangue.  
  
Posso ucciderli. Posso ucciderli tutti.  
  
Il secondo è facile da gestire. Il terzo, alle mie spalle, sta quasi per afferrarmi, ma il suo braccio viene amputato da una lama che non mi appartiene.   
  
"Eren!" Mi chiama il Capitano. Sento la rabbia nella sua voce e mi accendo ancor di più. Il terzo corpo gigantesco finisce a terra un secondo più tardi.  
  
L'aria e la terra si tingono di scarlatto e penso che potrei continuare così fino allo sfinimento.  
  
Le mie labbra sono piegate in un sorriso folle, sento gli angoli della bocca indolenziti per la sua insistenza. Non posso smettere. Non voglio smettere.  
  
Non mi rendo conto di aver già abbattuto il quarto Titano che mi butto sul quinto.  
  
"Eren!" Il Capitano continua ad urlare il mio nome, ma Eren non è qui per rispondere. C'è qualcos'altro dentro di me, qualcosa che non è né umano né titano.   
  
Qualcosa che c’è sempre stato, che mi ha impedito a socializzare con gli altri, che mi ha sempre spinto a ribellarmi a tutto con violenza, anche agli avvertimenti amorevoli di mia madre e di Mikasa. Quel qualcosa che è esploso in tutta la sua gloriosa oscurità, quando, da bambino, ho accoltellato a morte due uomini senza pormi domande.  
  
Qualcosa che, durante l'invasione del Muro Maria, ha semplicemente smesso di nascondersi.  
  
Il Titano dentro di me è solo la forma che ha scelto di dargli mio padre.  
  
Il soldato è quella che volevo per me.  
  
Il mostro non è solo parte di me. _Sono io_.  
  
L'euforia cessa di colpo.  
  
Sto cadendo. Un sesto Titano è balzato fuori dal nulla per divorarmi. Mi ha mancato ma ha lacerato le funi di metallo del mio 3DMG. Non respiro, mentre precipito. L'aria entra con insistenza nei miei polmoni, solo dopo che ho toccato il suolo. Sento il rumore delle ossa che si rompono. Non so quali.  
  
Fa talmente male che spalanco la bocca ma non riesco a gridare.  
  
Tutto finisce col veloce fruscio di qualcosa che si muove sopra di me, seguito dal tonfo di due corpi enormi che finiscono al suolo. Uno davanti a me e uno alle mie spalle.  
  
Un braccio mi circonda la vita e mi solleva senza cautela.  
  
Non riesco a perdere i sensi e agonizzo per tutto il tempo che impieghiamo per tornare alla torre.  
  
  
  
  
Il Capitano mi getta a terra con forza ed urlo. Non c'è una parte del mio corpo che non faccia male.  
  
Sento il tappetto di pelliccia sotto di me ma è una magra consolazione.  
  
Lui sibila qualcosa che non riesco a capire, mentre il frastuono alla mia destra m'informa che si è liberato del suo 3DMG e lo ha gettato a terra. Vedo solo il soffitto di pietra, poi il suo viso è sopra il mio.  
  
Non so descrivere la sua espressione.  
  
Quello che vedo nei suoi occhi è qualcosa di molto vicino al desiderio di uccidere.  
  
Mi afferra per il bavero della divisa e mi scuote senza freni. Ogni movimento è un'agonia terribile per me e la mia testa sbatte contro il pavimento ripetutamente. "Che cazzo ti è preso, moccioso di merda?" Domanda con rabbia e la mia evidente sofferenza non sembra fermarlo in alcun modo. "Vuoi morire? Eh?!"  
  
"La prego..." Fa troppo male per parlare.  
  
"Sta zitto!" Mi colpisce al viso e sento il sapore del sangue in bocca. Ho superato il limite, me ne rendo lentamente conto.   
  
Il Capitano è su di me, una mano sulla mia gola. Volto appena il capo e mi accorgo che l'altra è stretta ancora intorno ad una delle lame.  
  
Il mio cuore e il mio respiro si fermano insieme, le lacrime seguono senza troppa vergogna.  
  
"È stato bellissimo," lo ammetto come se confessassi un crimine. "Non mi sono mai sentito così vivo."  
  
Il Capitano mi fissa in silenzio. Credo di vedere una traccia di paura nei suoi occhi, ma non mantengo lo sguardo alto abbastanza per accertarmene. Ignoro il dolore e mi giro su di un fianco per nascondermi da lui.  
  
"La prego, non mi guardi... Non riesco a guardarla in faccia..."  
  
Mi faccio schifo.  
  
"Dove fa male?" Chiede lui, ignorandomi di nuovo. Mi tocca una spalla e mi ritraggo come se mi avesse colpito di nuovo: “non mi tocchi!" Urlo. "Faccio schifo! Non mi tocchi, per favore!"  
  
Lui rimane immobile per qualche istante, poi si alza e si allontana da me. Singhiozzo senza controllo e vorrei solo sparire nel nulla. Guardo le mie mani e le trovo ancora sporche di sangue. Sgrano gli occhi e comincio a sfregarmele per far evaporare via il sangue più velocemente.   
  
Non accade e allora comprendo: non è sangue titano.  
  
Cerco di capire dove posso essermi ferito ma non trovo nulla. Smetto di respirare di nuovo e cerco il Capitano con lo sguardo. Vedo il sangue correre lungo il dorso della mano sinistra: la ferita si è riaperta. Sta sanguinando a causa mia.  
  
"Capitano..." Chiamo.  
  
Lui mi fissa, poi segue la linea del mio sguardo: non è grave e non mi sorprendo che non se ne sia nemmeno reso conto, ma non riesco ad evitare di sentirmi una merda comunque.  
  
Lo vedo mentre si lascia cadere su di una sedia: è distrutto e le sue condizioni fisiche sono peggiorate. Non mi ha voluto con lui, nonostante fosse debole. Mi ha dato l'opportunità di divenire più forte, nonostante non si fidi del tutto di me.   
  
Io l'ho quasi fatto ammazzare.  
  
Non riesco a guardarlo. Mi giro dalla parte opposta e spero che le ossa rotte continuino a far male ancora per un bel po'.  
  
Me lo merito.  
  
  
  
  
_-Cinque settimane dopo la fuga-_  
  
  
  
  
  
Il lago è divenuto una lastra di ghiaccio.  
  
Le condizioni del Capitano non accennano a migliore, ma continua ad andare a caccia e io non mi sono più permesso di chiedergli di portarmi con sé. È calato il totale silenzio tra di noi. Non ricordo più l'ultima volta che sono riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi senza volermi fustigare o mettermi a piangere.  
  
Laviamo i vestiti solo nei giorni di vento, anche se comincia a divenire difficile restare quasi nudi per intere ore. Il Capitano non dà segni di difficoltà, naturalmente. Io tremo come un pulcino ma non ho intenzione di avvicinarmi al fuoco e privare lui della nostra unica fonte di calore. Di stare vicini non se ne parla, non dopo quello che è accaduto nella foresta.  
  
"Eren," mi chiama. Alzo lo sguardo mal volentieri, mentre lascia vicino a me un secchio pieno d'acqua con un pezzo di stoffa di cui non posso sapere la provenienza. "È ancora calda, datti una lavata."  
  
Obbedisco con gesti veloci ed automatici. Non è il massimo ma è meglio di nulla.  
  
Durante la notte, lui dorme nel letto e io rannicchiato sul tappeto di pelliccia. Non mi ha costretto lui in una simile posizione, sono io che l'ho scelta per me ed il Capitano non ha trovato nulla da ridire.  
  
Non l'ho più sorpreso a vomitare anche se, con tutte le ore che passiamo separati, non posso assicurarmi che non l'abbia fatto più. Temo per le sue condizioni. Non peggiorano ma il suo non darsi pace mi preoccupa.  
  
"Capitano," tentò una mattina. "La prego, si riposi. Posso pensare io a procurare qualcosa da mangiare oggi."  
  
Non stiamo più di guardia sulla cima della torre. Fa troppo freddo ed è uno spreco d'energie inutile, ormai.  
  
Non so se ci siamo ancora arresi all'evidenza che nessuno sta venendo a cercarci, ma non riesco a sopportare di stare con le mani in mano ancora a lungo.  
  
Il Capitano mi fissa senza espressione. Vorrei tanto distruggere quella maschera e vedere quel che ci è nascosto sotto ma temo la rabbia con cui potrei farlo. Non mi risponde e se ne va.  
  
Passo il resto del giorno a fissare il fuoco e piangere.  
  
  
  
  
Realizzo di essermi addormentato solo quando mi sveglio.  
  
Il cielo è limpido ma la luce del sole è gelida. Sento qualcosa in lontananza ma non riesco a capire di cosa si tratta.  
  
Il Capitano non è ancora tornato e decido di richiudere gli occhi. Voglio dormire, ho paura di pensare.  
  
Poi, di colpo, la terra trema e scatto a sedere.  
  
Mi guardo intorno spaesato, poi un'altra scossa colpisce l'edificio dalle fondamenta.  
  
Arrivo a fatica sulla cima della torre e, quando abbasso lo sguardo, il cuore mi salta un battito. Due Titani di quindici metri si sono gettati contro l'edificio. Devono aver sentito la mia presenza e, non potendo raggiungermi, hanno deciso di distruggere l'unico ostacolo che li divide da me.  
  
Un altro colpo mi fa cadere sulle ginocchia. Esito solo un istante, poi stringo i pugni e mi tiro in piedi: non ho scelta.  
  
Non penso a nulla, quando mi butto oltre il parapetto di pietra. Sto per portarmi la mano alla bocca ma non faccio in tempo ad affondare i denti che qualcosa mi afferra per la vita scaraventandomi di lato. Mi ritrovo a terra, contro il tronco di un albero ma la caduta non è stata abbastanza violenta da farmi male.  
  
So cosa sto per vedere ancor prima di alzare gli occhi. Il Capitano vola in direzione dei due Titani, allontanandoli dal nostro rifugio. Il primo cade senza troppi problemi.  
  
Non devo attendere molto per vedere il secondo fare la stessa fine. Mi alzo, sto per avvicinarmi, ma succede qualcosa. Il corpo del mostro è collassato contro le funi del 3DMG del Capitano. Assisto impotente, mentre il Titano atterra sulla superficie del lago, rompendo la lastra di ghiaccio. Il Capitano sparisce in un delirio d'acqua gelida, sangue e vapore.  
  
  
  
  
"Resti sveglio! La prego, resti sveglio!"  
  
Il suo corpo pesa più di quanto mi sarei mai immaginato ma non ho intenzione di fermarmi, non importa che i muscoli urlino di lasciare andare.  
  
Apro la porta della camera con un calcio e getto il corpo immobile del Capitano sul tappeto, accanto al fuoco. I capelli neri e bagnati gli coprono la parte superiore del viso. Mi getto sul suo petto e premo la guancia lì, dove mi aspetto di sentire il suo cuore. Il battito c'è e chiudo gli occhi per riprendere fiato ma so di non avere molto tempo.  
  
Il Capitano trema violentemente. "E-Eren..." La sua voce è tutto ciò che mi serve sentire.  
  
"Sono qui," dico, tirandogli i capelli indietro. Voglio che apra gli occhi, voglio che mi guardi. "Andrà tutto bene!"  
  
Le mie mani si muovono velocemente sulle cinghie del 3DMG e lo scansano da una parte con poca grazia. Apro la camicia bagnata facendo saltare i bottoni in ogni direzione e strappo via la stoffa senza troppe cerimonie.  
  
"Che cazzo..." Sibila il Capitano, aprendo un poco gli occhi.  
  
"Devo farlo, mi spiace."  
  
Gli sfilo gli stivali, poi tocca ai pantaloni e a qualsiasi indumento si ritrovi addosso. Recupero la coperta dal letto e gliela getto sopra, "non posso spostarla sul letto. Il suo cuore sta pompando più sangue del normale per scaldarvi: se vi muovo ancora, rischia di collassare."  
  
Il Capitano tenta di rannicchiarsi per riscaldarsi. Non ce la fa, ha le membra troppo deboli.  
  
Ravvivo il fuoco accanto al camino, poi mi tolgo i vestiti a mia volta. Lui è appena cosciente ma mi lancia un'occhiata storta, "che cazzo fai, moccioso?"  
  
Ogni parola è una sofferenza.  
  
M'infilo sotto la coperta, alle sue spalle e faccio aderire il mio petto alla sua schiena. È gelido e trema come una foglia. Strofino le mani contro le sue braccia e spero che questo basti a dargli qualche conforto. Non so per quanto vado avanti, prima che il tremore diminuisca.  
  
"Capitano?" Mi sporgo oltre la sua spalla. Le sue labbra sono schiuse, il respiro è leggero ma regolare, gli occhi chiusi. Un sollievo improvviso m'invade, seguito da un'enorme stanchezza. Appoggio la fronte contro le sue scapole e rimango così per un po'.  
  
Mi addormento, ancora una volta, senza rendermene conto.  
  
  
  
  
"Eren..."  
  
Qualcosa colpisce il mio stomaco abbastanza forte da svegliarmi ma non per farmi male. Apro gli occhi e incontro quelli stanchi del Capitano. Mi sollevo sui gomiti, "come sta?" Domando.  
  
Lui continua a fissarmi, senza rispondere. Gli porto una mano alla fronte senza chiedere il permesso, "scotta," proclamo, senza particolare sorpresa. Era inevitabile. Guardo fuori dalla finestra, "è notte, siamo al sicuro per ora. Se domani starà meglio, andrò a cacciare qualcosa... Per ora, c'è ancora del cibo in scatola. Non è un granché ma dovrebbe mangiare per far ristabilire un ritmo normale al suo metabolismo."  
  
Il Capitano chiude gli occhi e sospira dolorosamente.  
  
"Lo so," dico gentilmente. "Ci vorrà un po'."  
  
Faccio bollire un po' d'acqua e gliela verso in un bicchiere. "Capitano?"  
  
Lui apre gli occhi stancamente. Gli sollevo la testa con cautela e lo aiuto a bere.  
  
"Vi aiuterà a scaldarvi."  
  
Lui prende qualche sorso, tossisce un poco e si gira su di un fianco. Ha gli occhi chiusi ma non sta dormendo, "hai distrutto i miei vestiti, moccioso di merda."  
  
"Mi spiace," dico distrattamente, rimboccandogli le coperte.  
  
"Che cazzo fai?" Il Capitano le calcia via, scoprendosi.  
  
Sospiro, "è la febbre, signore. Abbia pazienza per qualche ora, la stanza è troppo fredda."  
  
Sta ancora tremando, goccioline di sudore gli imperlano il corpo e rimanere sveglio è un gran fatica per lui.  
  
"Riposi..."  
  
Si addormenta prima che abbia il tempo di replicare. Afferro la maglietta che ho gettato sul pavimento e me la infilo velocemente. I miei occhi non lasciano mai il viso del Capitano. Non l'ho mai visto dormire. È strano... Non so spiegarlo a me stesso, mi porto le ginocchia al petto e vi appoggio il mento, incapace di allontanare gli occhi da quel viso che guardo ogni giorno ma che non sembra avere nulla di familiare in questo frangente. So che è un uomo, sebbene non sappia quanti anni abbia più di me con precisione. Eppure, sembra così giovane.  
  
Non una ruga d'espressione, non un'imperfezione. Ora che mi è concesso di guardarlo da vicino, mi accorgo che ha il naso all'insù e la cosa m'intenerisce senza motivo. Mi sporgo verso di lui per studiarlo più da vicino. Petra mi ha detto che il Comandante Erwin l'ha tirato fuori dalla Città Sotterranea sotto la capitale. Mi chiedo come vivesse, chi fosse, chi sia adesso...  
  
Il Capitano Levi. Una bella storia di vittoria da raccontare ai bambini di un'umanità sconfitta sotto ogni punto di vista. Ma tolto il Capitano... _Chi è Levi?_  
  
Non lo so. Ho sempre avuto l'impressione che la sua squadra lo sapesse e che, col tempo, avrei saputo vederlo anche io. Non ne sono più certo. Comincio a credere che solo chi lo ha incontrato prima che diventasse una leggenda lo conosca realmente. Penso a Hanji e a Erwin. Penso alle domande che non avrò mai il coraggio di porgere.  
  
Levi è così onesto e sincero, mentre dorme. Nel sonno, smette di essere il Soldato Più Forte, torna umano e io con lui, mentre arrossisco come una femminuccia nel rendermi conto di averlo chiamato per nome, sebbene solo nei miei pensieri.  
  
Vedo i suoi lineamenti accartocciarsi come se fossero di carta. M'irrigidisco immediatamente. Muove la testa lentamente e dalle sue labbra escono suoni lamentosi, penso che siano parole ma non riesco a comprenderle. "Capitano..." Chiamo, spostando un braccio sul lato opposto del suo corpo per potermi meglio chinare verso di lui. Una mano si muove alla cieca e si artiglia al mio avambraccio, come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita. Guardo le dita stringermi freneticamente, pur tremando. Comprendo che alla febbre sono seguiti gli incubi.  
  
“Kenny…” Sussurra.  
  
"Capitano," Lo chiamo di nuovo. Il suo respiro si fa affaticato e la presa su di me diventa ferrea. "Capitano," ripeto, sentendo un moto di panico stringermi la bocca dello stomaco. La mano sul mio braccio perde gradualmente calore e forza, fino a cadere sul tappeto di pelliccia, come priva di vita. "Capitano!" Sto urlando. "Capitano! Cap- Levi! Levi!"  
  
Prendo il suo viso tra le mie mani e due occhi di ghiaccio si spalancano, guardandomi minacciosi. Non ho la forza di oppormi a quello che segue. Mi ritrovo con la schiena premuta contro il tappeto e le mani costrette ai lati della testa. Il Capitano è sopra di me e mi guarda come un predatore infuriato. Ricambio lo sguardo con terrore, incapace di muovermi. "Sono io..." Dico flebilmente. "Mi riconosce? Sono Eren. Non c'è nessun Kenny qui."  
  
Il suo petto sudato si alza e si abbassa lentamente, mentre recupera il senno. "Eren..." Le sue labbra tremano.  
  
Annuisco e cerco di sollevarmi per aiutarlo a stendersi. Mi lascia fare: è troppo debole per opporsi.  
  
Si addormenta non appena la tua testa tocca il tappeto.  
  
  
  
Rimango sveglio per tutta la notte a guardarlo.  
  
Ho paura che un altro incubo tormenti il suo sonno, quindi mi stendo accanto a lui e ne studio il profilo, attento anche al minimo cambiamento.   
  
Kenny.  
  
Kenny Ackerman, il nome della Capitano della Squadra Speciale Anti-Uomo. Perché è proprio lui a infestare i suoi incubi? Un singolo uomo possiede più potere sulla mente del Soldato più Forte di tutte le morti a cui ha dovuto assistere?  
  
Certo, è stato strano il modo in cui Kenny Ackerman ha interrogato il Capitano e lo è stato ancora di più il suo gesto di mettere la mia gola a portata della bocca di Levi. Se è stato un errore, è stato da idioti.   
  
Il Capitano si sveglia debolmente, come le prime luci dell'alba scivolano all'interno della stanza, attraverso le due finestre ai lati del letto. La sua espressione è dolorante e le sue dita si artigliano alla coperta. Vi faccio scivolare sopra la mia in un debole tentativo di conforto. Sento la pelle gelida sotto le dita e faccio aderire il palmo della mano al suo collo per assicurarmi che non sia troppo freddo, ma scaldarsi in quella camera sembra un'impresa impossibile. Non posso ravvivare il fuoco più di quanto non abbia già fatto, così m'infilo sotto le coperte e mi avvicino a lui senza disturbarlo. Gli prendo una mano tra le mie e soffio sulla pelle gelida. Mi sorprendo di quanto sia piccola. Non troppo più della mia, a dire il vero ma comunque molto più di quanto la forza che dimostra di avere lasci pensare. Mi ritrovo a studiarla affascinato alla luce tremolante del fuoco.  
  
Con gli occhi percorro le venature bluastre, visibili attraverso la carnagione pallida. Coi polpastrelli accarezzo le dita affusolate e non vi trovo nulla che tradisca tutte le battaglie che devono aver combattuto. Tutto il sangue mostruoso da cui devono essere state sporcate.  
  
Conosco la violenza di queste mani, conosco la loro velocità, la loro precisione. So quanto possono essere letali.  
  
"Che tipo di carezze possono dare delle mani così?" Non mi rendo conto di averlo detto ad alta voce, fino a che non alzo lo sguardo e vedo due iridi azzurro ghiaccio fissarmi. Sgrano gli occhi, smetto di respirare e ingoio a vuoto.  
  
Ho perso il conto delle volte che ho desiderato morire nella mia breve vita, ma questa le batte tutte.  
  
A giudicare dall'insistente calore sulle mie guance, devo essere diventato viola.  
  
Il Capitano sottrae la sua mano alle mie ministrazioni infantili, ma non allontana gli occhi da me. Non ha una bella cera ma non sembra sul punto di crollare di nuovo. Vorrei abbassare lo sguardo come il mio imbarazzo mi comanda di fare. Vorrei dire qualcosa di stupido, così che lui possa replicare con qualcosa di rude e riportare tutto alla normalità. Ma sento la gola secca e il cervello offuscato. Qualcosa mi blocca il respiro ma è un'agonia dolce.  
  
Ho paura di muovermi, i nostri corpi sono troppo vicini. Non penso che l'ho stretto a me completamente nudo poche ore prima o impazzirei. Sento l'impellente bisogno di stringere le gambe il più possibile e mi accorgo di quanto mi è appena successo.  
  
Non provo nemmeno a nascondere l'espressione basita sul mio viso. Il Capitano continua a fissarmi e vorrei solo che si voltasse con noncuranza e continuasse a dormire. Non lo fa.  
  
Mi alzo senza dire una parola. Il poco autocontrollo che mi è rimasto m'impedisce di scappare come vorrei, ma faccio l'impossibile per non incontrare i suoi occhi.  
  
  
  
  
L'aria gelida dell'alba contro il viso è ciò che mi convince a respirare di nuovo. Mi siedo contro il parapetto di pietra e guardo il cielo schiarirsi lentamente. Mi stringo nelle spalle e rimango immobile per quelle che devono essere ore.  
  
Non ho mai avuto così tanta paura di me stesso.  
  
  
  
  
Quando trovo il coraggio di scendere, vedo il Capitano sollevato sui gomiti. L'espressione tesa e frustrata sul suo viso mi suggerisce che non è il primo tentativo che fa. Sgrano gli occhi e m'inginocchio accanto a lui. "Capitano, la prego, si stenda."  
  
"Non dirmi quello che devo fare, moccioso," parlare è uno sforzo e, nonostante la testa dura che si ritrova, le braccia non lo reggono oltre e si ritrova a cadere sulla schiena ancora una volta. "Cazzo..."  
  
Accenno un sorriso. "Non può andare comunque molto lontano senza vestiti."  
  
Lui mi tira un calcio da sotto le coperte. Non fa male nemmeno la metà di come dovrebbe.  
  
Sfioro la sua mano, lui la ritrae immediatamente, ma non è abbastanza veloce da impedirmi di capire che è di nuovo calda. "È riuscito a riposare almeno un po'?"  
  
Il Capitano annuisce distrattamente, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto di pietra. "Ti ho spaventato..."  
  
"Come?"  
  
"Questa notte, quando ti ho aggredito. Pensavo ti stessi per pisciare addosso."  
  
Mi umetto le labbra con nervosismo, prima di rispondere. "Se decidesse di farmi male, non saprei difendermi. Non mi avete aggredito. La febbre e gli incubi vi confondevano."  
  
"Che cazzo di stronzata è mai questa?" Come faccia a pronunciare simili frasi con tono piatto non riuscirò mai a capirlo. "Sei un mostro, perché non dovresti riuscire a difenderti contro un soldato con un piede nella fossa?"  
  
Mi fa male la sua affermazione. Se ci mettesse un po' di cattiveria l'accetterei più volentieri, ma lo dice con noncuranza, come se gli sembrasse stupido nascondere una verità già bella che esposta alla luce del sole.  
  
"Non dica così, la prego."  
  
"Te l'ho già detto," replicò lui. "Se non riuscissi a divenire un Titano, saresti un mostro comunque. Il tuo potenziale non è nella tua trasformazione, nemmeno nelle tue doti di soldato. Quelli sono solo delle forme che dai a qualcosa di ben più primordiale. Penso che avrebbe fatto parte di te con o senza il Titano che nascondi sotto la pelle."  
  
Non so come prendere quelle parole. Vorrei negarle, vorrei urlargli contro che si sbaglia ma non sarebbe la verità.  
  
"Non le farei mai del male," mi giustifico.  
  
Il Capitano mi guarda, "dunque, la tua sete di sangue si limita ai Titani?"  
  
Sgrano gli occhi, "non possiedo alcun desiderio nell'uccidere delle persone."  
  
"Ma lo hai già fatto, vero?"  
  
Rimango a bocca aperta, indeciso su come rispondere. Nella mia testa, i due uomini caduti sotto i miei colpi sei anni fa non sono poi così diversi dai mostri giganteschi che ho provato piacere ad abbattere. "Perché mi ha impedito di trasformarmi?" Chiedo di colpo. "Avrei potuto abbattere quei due Titani, senza che lei rischiasse la vita per me ancora una volta."  
  
Il Capitano non ha bisogno di pensare alla risposta da darmi, la conosce già e non c'è nulla di ambiguo da nascondere. "Non sono riuscito a fermarti, quando ti sei buttato su quei Titani per il solo gusto di ucciderli," si riferisce al giorno in cui ha tentato di addestrarmi ed io ho perso la testa. "Se fossi animato da una lussuria simile nella tua forma titana, sarei costretto ad ucciderti."  
  
"Lu-Lussuria..." Arrossisco e mi odio per questo.  
  
"Sembravi un depravato sconvolto dall'orgasmo," confessa il Capitano senza mezzi termini. "Sono bravo a uccidere," ammette. "Ma non provo piacere nel farlo. È una necessità."  
  
"I-Io..." Mi sento sporco, disgustoso. "È solo odio quello che provo, lo giuro."  
  
"Hai detto che è stato bellissimo, che ti ha fatto sentire vivo."  
  
Scuoto la testa. "Non ho mai avuto pensieri simili!" Confesso con forza. "È la rabbia a guidarmi, non di certo il piacere! Non so cosa sia..."  
  
"Ce lo avevi duro, quando ti ho sbattuto contro questo tappeto."  
  
Sono sconvolto.  
  
"Come immaginavo, non te ne sei neanche reso conto."  
  
Tremo. Vorrei fuggire di nuovo ma ho paura che le gambe non mi reggerebbero. Penso a cose passate, a quando la mia vita aveva ancora un briciolo di normalità. Penso a Jean e agli altri ragazzi che hanno toccato la pubertà accanto a me, a come sembrassero capirsi perfettamente nell'affrontare certi discorsi. Come se fosse scontato, naturale, elementare quasi. Io li ascoltavo senza provare il minimo interesse.  
  
Loro dipingevano ragazze morbide e calde e io pensavo ad orizzonti lontani celati da mura di cinquanta metri. Il confine della mia insana innocenza: la libertà di un mondo senza barriere e il desiderio ossessivo di distruggere chi me ne privava. Non ho mai provato il desiderio di toccare con mano ciò che sembrava fottere il cervello a tutti gli altri.  
  
Non mi è mai interessato e non è mai stata una diversità a cui dare peso.  
  
Penso alle parole del Capitano, alla folle euforia che mi faceva tremare le mani strette intorno alle lame insanguinate. Poi qualcosa si aggiunge a quell'immagine. Un ricordo di poche ore prima, completamente opposto a questo. Una mano nella mia e la mia incapacità a lasciarla andare. Due occhi di ghiaccio nei miei e il fuoco dentro di me.  
  
"Che cosa ti sta passando per la testa, Eren?"  
  
Non lo so. Ho paura di scoprirlo.  
  
  
  
  
Il Capitano dorme.  
  
Io non ci riesco.  
  
Sono steso accanto a lui solo perché spostarmi sul letto, lontano dal fuoco e senza coperte, significherebbe tremare dal freddo fino all'alba. La febbre si è abbassata e anche gli incubi sembrano avergli dato un po' di pace - il fantasma di Kenny non infesta più i suoi sogni - ma non c'è verso di farmi allontanare lo sguardo dal suo viso. Attendo.  
  
Cosa? Ho paura di chiedermelo.  
  
Quando i primi raggi di sole trafiggono l'oscurità della stanza, mi rendo conto di essere stato un idiota. Qualunque cosa fosse, è passata velocemente quanto è arrivata. Il Capitano apre gli occhi e mi fissa con la sua solita espressione noncurante. Riesco a guardarlo in faccia senza sentirmi morire. Sto bene, va tutto bene.  
  
Sì, quella cosa, qualunque cosa fosse, è passata.  
  
  
  
  
_-Sei settimane dopo la fuga_  
  
  
  
  
"Le ho riscaldato un po' d'acqua," dico quasi allegramente, appoggiando il secchio pieno accanto al tappeto di pelliccia. Il Capitano è steso su un fianco e mi guarda. "Non ha la febbre da due giorni, immagino voglia lavarsi."  
  
Lui si gira sulla schiena e si copre il viso col braccio, un sospiro stanco gli sfugge dalle labbra. La coperta gli è scivolata fino alla vita. Vorrei dirgli di coprirsi, che la stanza è gelida e lui è ancora cagionevole, ma dovrei ammettere che lo sto guardando per farlo. Come se nelle ultime settimane non lo avessi mai visto senza camicia.  
  
Come se lui non avesse mai visto me...  
  
Provo vergogna nel realizzarlo. Non c'è nulla che un ragazzo debba nascondere a un altro ragazzo. Non c'è nulla che non abbiano entrambi. Questa era la filosofia con cui mi spogliavo liberamente nelle docce comuni durante l'addestramento. Era un concetto meccanico, a cui non avevo nemmeno bisogno di aggrapparmi.  
  
Ma Levi è un uomo ed io sono... _Sì, un moccioso._  
  
E sì, c'è molto del suo corpo che io non ho e, forse, non avrò mai.  
  
Mikasa si è sempre presa gioco di lui per antipatia, usando la sua altezza come scusante. M'immagino che faccia farebbe se le dicessi che c'è più virilità nel Capitano di quanta non ne abbia mai vista in altri giovani soldati. Vorrei trovare un difetto in quel corpo, qualcosa che non facesse sembrare il mio quello ridicolo di un bambino appena cresciuto ma, se mi sforzo, anche la decina di centimetri che ci separa scivola nel dimenticatoio.  
  
M'illudo che la mia sia solo invidia infantile. Quella di un moccioso che, di fronte ad un uomo adulto, prova il desiderio di essere alla sua altezza senza conoscerne il modo. Non penso al formicolio che sento alle dita, quando il pensiero di lui senza camicia mi sfiora.  
  
Recupero il suo 3DMG da terra. "Vado a cercare qualcosa da mangiare."  
  
Il Capitano mi guarda poco convinto da sotto il braccio ma non dice nulla.  
  
  
  
  
"Complimenti, piccolo idiota."  
  
Mi fa sedere su di una sedia senza schienale, mentre fisso il pavimento con insistenza. Vorrei tanto che cedesse sotto i miei piedi. Sono finito in un roveto. Fossi atterrato solo mezzo metro più in là, sarei finito dentro un cumulo di neve fresca e non avrei subito danno. Invece, con tutte le spine che mi ritrovo addosso, mi chiedo come non abbia fatto a non trasformarmi.  
  
L'indignazione che provo per me stesso deve essere la sola ragione.  
  
"Via la maglietta, avanti."  
  
Non discuto. Non ci sarebbe modo di liberarmi da quell'impiccio pungente da solo.  
  
Le mani del Capitano non hanno ragione di essere gentili, mentre esaminano la mia schiena ed estraggono dalla pelle le tracce del roveto che mi sono rimaste addosso. Mi distraggo pensando che è abbastanza forte per stare in piedi e questo mi rallegra, anche se, a causa mia, l'unica cosa che può indossare sono gli stivali e i pantaloni bianchi della divisa... Traballanti sulla sua vita a causa dei bottoni strappati via dalla mia fretta.  
  
"Hai delle spine del cazzo anche tra i capelli."  
  
Passa le dita tra di essi, partendo dalla base del collo per arrivare alla nuca. Sgrano gli occhi al brivido che mi corre lungo la schiena. È caldo, da perdere il fiato. Lo sento imprecare, credo si sia punto anche lui. Ripete il movimento più lentamente e io chiudo gli occhi, perdendomi completamente nella rude carezza di quella mano.  
  
Che mi stia dando una risposta alla domanda che così ingenuamente mi è sfuggita di bocca?  
  
Lui si ferma. La mano immobile sulla mia testa.   
  
Vedo le sue mani sollevarsi di fronte al mio viso. Un suo piede si appoggia sul bordo della sedia, accanto alla mia gamba. Le dita pallide s'immergono tra i capelli sulle mie tempie, costringendomi gentilmente a gettare la testa all'indietro. Mi fermo solo quando la mia nuca collide contro il suo petto nudo. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio sono sopra di me, il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal mio.  
  
Sento il suo respiro sulla mia bocca.  
  
Vorrei dire qualcosa per aggrapparmi alla realtà e impedire al momento di trascinarmi in un vortice di emozioni che non posso controllare. Mi umetto le labbra. È nervosismo il mio, ma vorrei che lui lo leggesse come un invito.  
  
Levi mi bacia.  
  
Le sue labbra sono fredde e immobili contro le mie ma s'incastrano perfettamente, come se fossero state disegnate per essere unite.  
  
Non do un nome a quello che provo. Lascio che m'investa, non ho più motivo di negarlo a me stesso e di nasconderlo a lui. Se è un errore, avrò tutta la vita per scontarlo ma, ora, voglio sbagliare fino in fondo.  
  
Levi si allontana lentamente ma troppo presto. La violenza della sua assenza è devastante. Vorrei piangere e tirarlo verso di me, ma sono troppo timoroso di lasciare quegli occhi di ghiaccio incollati ai miei.  
  
Non lo so cosa vi leggo dentro. Non sembra cambiato nulla in lui ma il solo fatto che continui a guardarmi, dopo avermi baciato, mi lascia senza fiato. Non sta cancellando quello che ha appena fatto, lo sta imprimendo nella sua memoria.  
  
_Vedi ancora il mostro, mio Capitano?_  
  
Il piede accanto alla mia gamba si solleva e Levi fa un passo indietro.   
  
Cado rovinosamente sul pavimento. In un angolo buio della mia testa sento uno strano rumore di vetri infranti, eppure non si è rotto nulla nella stanza.  
  
Quando lo cerco con lo sguardo, lo vedo sbattere la mia maglietta all'aria e poi indossarla velocemente.  
  
Non mi guarda, mentre afferra il mantello ed esce dalla camera.


	3. La sua anima: un mostro di perfetta, terrificante bellezza

****

** _[Eren]_ **

****

  
  
A ogni movimento che faccio sento le spine nei pantaloni pungermi. Non so a cosa sto pensando, mentre me li sfilo con rabbia e li getto nel caminetto acceso.  
Non rifletto sul fatto che ho appena bruciato l'unico indumento che mi è rimasto. Impreco contro un brivido di freddo, spingendo in un angolo remoto della mia mente la vocina interiore che continua a darmi dello stupido. Lo sono.  
Sono stupido e arrabbiato. M'infilo sotto la coperta gettata sul tappeto di pelliccia. Non penso di rimetterla sul letto: sarebbe impossibile dormire così distanti dal fuoco. Una parte di me, un flebile barlume di praticità, mi dice che dovrei spostare anche i cuscini. Non ora, non m'importa.  
Resto disteso sulla pancia, i gomiti stretti contro il corpo, il pugno destro chiuso vicino alla bocca. Artiglio la pelliccia sotto di me per combattere il bisogno improvviso d'infilarmi le dita tra i capelli e strapparmeli uno ad uno.  
Quelle coperte sono impregnate del suo odore.  
Mi sfioro le labbra ma lo faccio col timore che si prova nel toccare qualcosa di proibito. Troppo tardi. L’ho già fatto, l'ho già toccato. L'ho baciato quel qualcosa di proibito.  
O lui ha baciato me.  
Vorrei essere abbastanza grande da capire il peso di una simile differenza. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, rimpiango la compagnia di Jean o di qualsiasi altro ragazzo idiota, presuntuoso, _normale_. Io non sono mai stato così. Una cosa naturale come un bacio per me non lo è affatto.  
La rabbia e la volontà di combattere sono le uniche emozioni di cui sono consapevole. È rabbia quella che provo ora ma è diversa dal solito. Non provo il desiderio di prendere a pugni nessuno, a parte me stesso. Non è accompagnata da un bruciante desiderio di sangue, di vendetta.  
_Desiderio._  
Penso a come mi sono sentito quando mi sono lanciato contro quei Titani per il puro gusto di ucciderli. Ricordo la tensione, la frustrazione che precede la soddisfazione di un bisogno impellente. Affondo le unghie nei palmi: non posso credere di star veramente paragonando il mio primo bacio a quello schifo.  
Che cosa c'è che non va in me?  
_Desiderio._  
La vendetta è l'unico desiderio che il mostro dentro di me ha mai avuto.  
La libertà è quello che continua a mantenermi umano.  
E c'è solo una cosa che devo fare per realizzarli: combattere, combattere, _combattere..._  
Eren inizia e finisce qui. Non c'è niente altro da dire.  
  
  
Quando il Capitano ritorna, sto fissando il fuoco.   
  
Lo spio da sopra la spalla e lui ricambia il mio sguardo, poi getta sul letto sfatto qualcosa.   
  
"Ho trovato dei vestiti," mi comunica, poi si toglie la mia maglietta con espressione vagamente disgustata e calcia via i pantaloni che, a causa del bottone mancante, gli sono scivolati sotto i fianchi.  
Guarda la finestra con aria critica. "Questa camera è fottutamente fredda, dovremmo inchiodare le finestre."  
Lo vedo infilarsi una camicia bianca ed un paio di pantaloni neri. Sembrano in buono stato e non gli calzano male, anche se vedo che fa difficoltà ad allacciare il bottone. A me starebbero corti ma ci cadrei dentro. Non ho nemmeno metà della sua massa muscolare.  
Si allaccia la camicia solo fino a metà e solleva le maniche fino ai polsi, non gliel'ho mai visto fare con la divisa addosso.  
Rifletto che non l'ho mai visto senza divisa.  
Quell’abbigliamento informale lo fa assomigliare di più all'uomo che è. Forseè la mia abitudine di vedere la divisa della Legione Esplorativa addosso a molti ragazzini e pochi adulti. Gli unici che sono stati capaci di sopravvivere tanto da diventarlo.  
Sta bene vestito così. Starebbe bene con qualsiasi cosa ma decido di non soffermarmi troppo su questo pensiero.  
Si siede sulla coperta, le gambe appena piegate ed i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.  
Spero che non intenda parlare di quello che è successo poco fa. Non voglio. La sola cosa che abbia senso fare è fingere che non sia mai accaduto. È più semplice così, non mi ritroverei costretto ad affacciarmi su territori inesplorati per me e su questioni che da solo non riesco a capire.  
Torno a guardare il fuoco.  
Spero di addormentarmi ma non ho sonno.  
"Ho trovato dei vestiti anche per te, moccioso," m'informa.   
  
M'irrigidisco.  
"Provateli."  
Non mi muovo.  
Mi raggomitolo sotto le coperte e sento il suo sguardo di ghiaccio su di me. "Che cazzo ti prende, ora?"  
"Sono nudo, signore."  
Sì, è un problema.  
"Come se me ne fregasse qualcosa di guardare il tuo culo."  
Non ne avevo dubbi ma questo non mi aiuta a stare meglio. Questa convivenza forzata ci ha costretti a mettere da parte gli spazi personali e non mi è mai passato per la testa di renderlo un problema. Alle volte, lo guardavo e pensavo che il suo fosse il vero corpo di un soldato. Pensieri fugaci, innocenti, un poco frustrati forse.  
Ora è diverso.  
Ci siamo toccati come non avremmo mai dovuto fare e qualunque muro da gerarchia militare ci separasse, ora non lo sento più. È come se mi avessero lasciato solo e disarmato fuori dai cancelli di Trost. Morirò, se non mi muovo. Potrei morire anche se decidessi di andare avanti e combattere. Non ho vie di scampo.  
"Eren..."  
"Si?"  
"Provati quei vestiti."  
Ubbidisco.  
  
  
  
Fa un freddo tremendo ma almeno ha smesso di nevicare e c’è stata concessa una giornata di sole.  
Il Capitano è a caccia.  
Non mi ha lasciato ordini da eseguire, so che cosa fare. Impiego tutta la mattinata per ripulire la camera da cima a fondo. Decido di liberarmi di alcuni oggetti inutili e distrutti. Quando ho finito, tutto sembra molto più grande e luminoso e sono molto soddisfatto di me.  
Scendo per raccogliere un po' di neve. La sciolgo in una bacinella e lavo le lenzuola e alcuni vestiti. Nel castello, il Capitano ha trovato biancheria per il letto e altri indumenti da utilizzare come cambio.  
Continuiamo ad avere un solo 3DMG e ovviamente lo porta sempre con sé. Mi chiedo dove trovi il gas per continuare a farlo funzionare.  
So che lo usa solo il minimo indispensabile ma dopo più di un mese dovrebbe essere inutilizzabile.  
Una volta ha parlato di un centro abitato. Non ho mai chiesto informazioni precise e lui non si è mai disturbato a darmele. Non torna nemmeno quando cala il sole e io rimango disteso sul tappeto per tenere il fuoco acceso. Non voglio che la camera sia fredda, quando varcherà quella porta.  
  
  
  
Mi addormento senza accorgermene e tutti i miei buoni propositi se ne vanno al diavolo nel momento in cui vengo svegliato dal cigolio della porta e mi accorgo che nel caminetto c'è solo un cumulo di cenere. Sono girato su di un fianco, immobile. Sgrano gli occhi di fronte alla prova della mia negligenza. Lui non si è ancora accorto che sono sveglio, così serro le palpebre e fingo di dormire. Un piccolo gesto di codardia da parte mia.  
"Maledizione..." Lo sento imprecare a bassa voce. Mi sorprende il suo tono: sta cercando di non svegliarmi di proposito. Una parte di me, si aspettava che sarei stato svegliato a suon di calci.  
Qualcosa viene gettato vicino alla mia testa, mi sfiora i capelli. Lo sento muoversi alla mie spalle e trovo il coraggio di alzare il viso quanto basta per capire che cosa sia: la sua camicia è sporca di fango e sento un vago odore di sudore raggiungere le mie narici.  
Dovrebbe disgustarmi? Di certo, ha disgustato il Capitano. Chiudo gli occhi, un sospiro mi sfugge dalle labbra mentre sento un fastidioso calore salire alle guance e faccio scivolare le mani tra le gambe nel tentativo di contenere la reazione del mio corpo. Sgrano gli occhi, quando sento qualcosa atterrare proprio davanti a me.  
Il Capitano si è seduto con poca grazia sul tappeto e si sta adoperando per accendere di nuovo il fuoco. Mi dà le spalle. Non riesco a chiudere gli occhi questa volta.  
Lo guardo. Immaginavo di trovare decine di cicatrici sulla sua pelle ma non è così. A una prima occhiata, riesco solo a vedere i segni lasciati dalle cinghie del 3DMG. Ha detto di non aver fatto l'addestramento regolare. Ricordo che Petra mi disse che il Capitano era un fuorilegge della città sotterranea prima di essere quello che è ora.  
Mi chiedo quanti anni avesse, quando il Comandante Erwin lo ha trovato. Lo immagino giovane, molto giovane, forse come me adesso. La Legione Esplorativa esiste da molto tempo prima che i suoi attuali membri fossero nati, lo so questo. Eppure, non riesco a levarmi dalla testa che quello stemma appartenga a Levi, come se fosse stato disegnato appositamente per lui.  
Rammento quel tramonto di morte su Trost, l'aria pregna di polvere e vapore. Il silenzio totale e spettrale che segue ogni distruzione. Quel mantello agitato dal vento e, di colpo, il suo profilo.  
È come se non avessi mai visto le Ali della Libertà, prima di quel giorno. Come se tutti gli squadroni di passaggio a Shingashina non fossero mai esistiti. Per qualche assurdo e crudele scherzo del destino, quello stesso giorno divenni il mostro, l'arma e l'Ultima Speranza.  
Che ci sia un motivo per cui i nostri sguardi si siano incrociati per la prima volta proprio al calare di quel sole?  
Scrolla le spalle e io trattengo il fiato ma il Capitano non si volta. La debole luce di un fuocherello appena nato illumina la stanza. Solo allora mi accorgo che trema.  
La stanza è divenuta gelida.  
Il Capitano starnutisce. Una, due, tre volte.  
Il rumore è talmente improvviso che sobbalzo più esageratamente di quanto sia normale fare. Lui se ne accorge, si volta e mi guarda. La sua espressione è quella di sempre ma leggo nei suoi lineamenti la stanchezza più assoluta. Mi faccio da parte e gli lascio il posto caldo del mio corpo e più vicino al fuoco. Lui si lascia cadere sopra la coperta e non si preoccupa nemmeno di coprirsi.  
È tanto stanco da non rivolgermi nemmeno la parola. Chiude gli occhi, un braccio sugli occhi ed uno sullo stomaco nudo. Sto per consigliargli di coricarsi, quando mi rendo conto che si è già addormentato.  
Un moto di preoccupazione mista a tenerezza mi comprime il petto. Mi dico che domani andrò a caccia al suo posto, che insisterò se sarà necessario, che ha bisogno di riposare o la febbre tornerà a tormentarlo. Sono figlio di un medico, conosco la violenza delle ricadute e se lasciare la febbre fare il suo corso non fosse più possibile non saprei cosa fare. Non saprei dove trovare i medicinali adatti, non saprei come somministrarglieli.  
Mi alzo e, con estrema cautela, gli sfilo gli stivali sporchi di fango e ancora umidi di neve. Noto che anche i pantaloni lo sono e lascio andare un sospiro frustrato. So cosa sto per fare e vorrei impedirmelo, ma farlo dormire nello schifo per la mia stupida goffaggine è una cosa che m'impedirebbe di chiudere occhio tutta la notte. Passo ossessivamente gli occhi dal bottone dei pantaloni al suo viso coperto. Lo slaccio senza senza particolare difficoltà ma è solo qui che arriva la parte difficile: afferro le cuciture e tiro lentamente. La stoffa aderisce alla sua pelle e non favorisce la mia missione, ma il Capitano si muove nel sonno e, inconsciamente, asseconda il mio intento permettendomi di liberarlo dell'indumento umido. Mi volto per appoggiarlo sul pavimento: me ne prenderò cura domani insieme alla camicia. Quando torno a guardarlo, il Capitano si è girato sullo stomaco, le braccia incrociate sotto il viso ed i capelli corvini ricaduti sugli occhi. Respira ancora pesantemente: deve essere davvero molto stanco. Mi sposto al suo fianco e mi stendo tenendomi sollevato sui gomiti.  
Rimango a guardare il suo viso, parzialmente celato dai fili d'ebano, per quelli che possono essere pochi minuti o intere ore.  
La stanza sta diventando più calda e io non ho più sonno.  
Mi avvicino lentamente per non disturbarlo. Appoggio la guancia sulla sua spalla: è ancora freddo e trema lievemente. Per coprirlo dovrei svegliarlo ma strapparlo da un sonno tanto profondo mi stringe il cuore. Non è una buona idea quella che ho, ma ho già appoggiato la mano dalla parte opposta del suo corpo quando me ne rendo conto.  
Appoggio la guancia tra le sue scapole. Il suo corpo emana un odore molto forte. Credo sia la prima volta che l'ho vicino senza che si sia strofinato la pelle per minuti e minuti nel tentativo di lavare via anche le tracce di sporco inesistenti. Dovrebbe darmi fastidio.  
Dovrebbe farmi... Schifo?  
Smetto di cercare la risposta nel momento in cui chiudo gli occhi e affondo il naso tra i capelli corvini sulla nuca.   
  
Cazzo... Perchè deve lavarsi di dosso il suo odore naturale con tanta tenacia ogni giorno? Perchè devo aspettare che sia distrutto o febbricitante per poterne avere un assaggio?  
Sento la mente annebbiata. Le mie labbra lo sfiorano per sbaglio lì, sulla linea precisa in cui i capelli cortissimi confinano con la pelle del collo. È ancora freddo e io mi sento avvampare. Mi chiedo se il suo corpo gelido contro il mio sarebbe capace di spegnere il fuoco che mi divora. Mi rispondo che non lo scoprirò mai.  
  
  
  
Al mio risveglio sono solo.  
Mi metto seduto e mi guardo intorno. Mi sento vuoto, malinconico.  
Capita spesso ma evito di chiedermi il perché.  
Stringo gli occhi e mi stiracchio. Sfioro qualcosa con il braccio, mi giro su un fianco e trovo la sua camicia dove l'ha lasciata la notte precedente. Intuisco l'ordine che vi è nascosto dietro: lava, stendi e piega con cura. Forse per coprire il silenzio che mi circonda più spesso di quanto non mi piaccia, sento la voce di Mikasa nella mia testa che, con tono gelido, definisce il Capitano un nanerottolo schiavista. Mi metto a sedere sul tappeto, afferrando la camicia.  
La osservo con l'interesse che riserverei a qualcosa di raro e prezioso. Alzo gli occhi verso il grande tavolo nell'angolo e vedo delle scatolette di latta che prima non c'erano: cibo in scatola da riscaldare. Capisco perchè è tornato tardi e con un'aria tanto sfinita. L'inverno rende la caccia più dura ogni giorno: deve essersi spinto fino a qualche villaggio sulle rive del lago per recuperare qualcosa di commestibile. Deve aver combattuto lungo la strada ma non si è arreso prima di riuscire a raccimolare abbastanza cibo per entrambi.  
Per un uomo così, sarei disposto a lavare camicie anche sporche di sterco.  
Quella che tengo tra le mani, però, ha solo qualche macchia di fango qua e là. La stoffa è impregnata del suo odore, lo sento come lo avvertivo la notte prima con il naso immerso tra i suoi capelli neri. Piego le ginocchia e stringo le gambe per cercare sollievo da una sensazione che mi fa sospirare pesantemente. Il suo odore m'invade le narici e sento le guance diventare calde.  
Premo la stoffa contro il mio viso e chiudo gli occhi. Dietro le palpebre, vedo immagini che si sono ripetute davanti a me tantissime volte. Vedo il Capitano volare con una maestria che è solo sua. Lo vedo sulla cima di un albero o sui bastioni del castello in cui mi hanno addestrato per un mese, le braccia incrociate contro il petto, i capelli corvini mossi dal vento e quell'espressione apparentemente vuota. Poi vedo i suoi occhi, sono di un azzurro metallico, belli da perdere il fiato e nel modo in cui guarda l'orizzonte c'è tutta la passione che finge di non provare.  
  
È il riflesso del desiderio per quel luogo che conosce solo il sole al tramonto, che sa di vittoria ma, più di ogni altra cosa, sa di libertà. Non importa quanto una gabbia sia grande, non esistono ali che siano disposte a volare in cattività in eterno.  
Tolgo la maglietta e m'infilo la camicia. Mi stringo le braccia intorno al corpo. La stoffa è fredda, ha il suo odore ma non è il suo corpo. La sensazione della pelle sotto le dita, la consistenza dei suoi muscoli perfettamenti delineati.  
Il mio desiderio, o qualsiasi altra cosa sia, ha bisogno di molto di più per soddisfare la sua fame, ma non per scatenarla fino al punto da mettere a tacere vergogna e ragione.  
Mi raggomitolo sul tappeto e mi sforzo di percepire anche la più flebile traccia di lui. Sospiro ancora, il mio naso premuto contro il colletto della camicia, dove l'odore è più forte.  
Stringo le labbra per impedire ad un gemito di sfuggire al mio controllo. Le mia mani si muovono come animate da vita propria. Indugiano sull'addome ma procedono senza pietà, una volta superato l'elastico dell'intimo.  
Un suono soffice, di cui non mi credevo capace, scivola fuori dalle mie labbra alla prima carezza. Lì, tra le mie gambe, la pelle è bollente e piacevole da toccare. Mi sento come se scoprissi quella parte di me per la prima volta, come se avessi perso tempo e prezioso e sentissi la necessità di recuperarlo tutto in una volta. Il fuoco, invece di cessare, divampa ed io mi lascio consumare.  
Passo qualche minuto a giocare e sperimentare con quello che, lo comprendo, è il mio piacere e il desiderio di esplorarlo, conoscerlo sotto ogni sfumatura è forte quanto il bisogno. Mi stendo sulla schiena e getto la testa all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra socchiuse.  
Morirei se rimanessi in silenzio.  
Come la mia mano trova il suo ritmo, la mia mente si aggrappa ad una fantasia che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dipingere completamente. Sento quelle labbra fredde sulle mie. Sento quel corpo di uomo scaldarsi col mio calore. Sento le mani del soldato modellarmi con la stessa sicurezza con cui impugna quelle lame. Le immagino su di me animate dalla stessa passione segreta che ho visto solo nell'azzurro gelido dei suoi occhi.  
_Levi…_  
Il piacere esplode nella mia mano con un gemito strozzato e mi lascia con la strana sensazione di esser volato più in alto che mai, per poi ricadere e scoprire che il cielo è veramente troppo lontano per toccarlo con un dito. Osservo il soffitto col fiato corto e gli occhi socchiusi.  
Sollevo la mano per osservare le tracce che il mio desiderio consumato ha lasciato sulle mie dita.  
È il mio primo orgasmo.  
Sulla stoffa bianca, macchiata di fango, il mio odore si è mischiato a quello di Levi.  
  
  
  
Il Capitano rientra ore dopo il tramonto.  
Ancora una volta, fingo di dormire.  
Al mattino, trovo una maglietta nera, usata accanto a me.  
La indosso prima che abbia il tempo di pensare che è sbagliato. Mi lascio cullare dalle ultime scosse del mio piacere. Chiudo gli occhi e mi concedo qualche minuto per riprendermi dall'orgasmo. Mi stendo su di un fianco e mi addormento.  
  
  
  
Mi sveglio ore più tardi.  
Sospiro e mi stendo sulla schiena. L'orlo della maglietta si è sollevato fin sopra l'ombelico e sento l'aria gelida del primo pomeriggio accarezzarmi la pelle umida di sperma. Rabbrividisco e le ultime tracce di sonno scivolano violentemente via da me.  
Mi sollevo su un gomito e allungo il braccio per ravvivare il fuoco, poi mi rendo conto che la fiamma è vivace come se fosse stata appena accesa. Rimango con la mano sospesa a mezz'aria, fino a che non avverto un formicolio alla base del collo che mi fa rizzare i peli di tutto il corpo. Volto il viso in direzione del letto e lo vedo: è seduto sul bordo del materasso spoglio, le braccia appoggiate sulle gambe e lo sguardo fisso su di me.  
Non c'è confusione nel suo sguardo, sa perfettamente quello che ho fatto e io ho ancora la sua maglietta addosso. La maglietta nera su cui, ora, il mio odore e il suo sono impregnati al punto da sembrare uno solo. Faccio per dire qualcosa ma mi tremano le labbra e finirei solo per balbettare.  
Vorrei allontanare gli occhi dai suoi ma non ci riesco. Finisco per massacrarmi il labbro inferiore tra i denti.  
Il Capitano si alza. Non so decidere se si muove lentamente o se sono io che osservo la scena in modo distorto. Il suo sguardo non mi lascia nemmeno per un secondo, mentre mi supera.  
Esce dalla porta senza dire una parola.  
  
  
Mi pulisco alla male e peggio con un pezzo di stoffa umido. Indosso pantaloni, stivali e mantello, poi corro giù per la scale della torre, percorro il lungo corridoio che mi separa dall'ingresso ed esco senza nemmeno richiudermi la porta alle spalle.  
Non so cosa voglio fare o come intendo giustificarmi. So che devo raggiungerlo e devo parlargli.  
Fuori nevica violentemente ed è difficile camminare anche col cappuccio tirato quasi fin davanti agli occhi. Quanto può essere andato lontano? Mi guardo intorno ma a stento vedo le sagome scure degli alti alberi del boschetto alle spalle del castello.  
"Capitano!" Chiamo. Posso accettare che la mia vicinanza lo disgusti ma non che questo lo spinga a rimanere all'esterno con un tempo così. "Capitano!"  
Percepisco un movimento nel campo periferico della mia visuale. Mi volto e vedo una figura scura a diversi metri di distanza da me. Non riesco a distinguerla chiaramente a causa della neve.  
"Capitano!" Chiamo.  
La sagoma non si muove, non si volta. O, forse, mi sta già guardando?  
Mi avvicino con cautela: non riesco a vedere molto chiaramente dove metto i piedi. "Che cosa sta facendo, Capitano?" Domando a gran voce. "La prego rientri, non è sicuro stare fuori durante una bufera di neve."  
Lui non si muove.  
Cerco di camminare più velocemente, "Capitano, la prego, non-"  
Sento il terreno mancarmi sotto i piedi, ma la spiacevole sensazione di precipitare viene presto sostituita da mille lame di ghiaccio liquide che mi trapassano ogni singola parte del corpo. Spalanco la bocca in una muta esclamazione di dolore e paura. L'acqua gelida che mi si riversa in gola è l'ultima cosa di cui sono consapevole.  
  
  
Sogno.  
  
L'aria è calda intorno a me.  
  
Lenzuola fresche mi accarezzano la pelle nuda.  
  
Inspiro a pieni polmoni un'aria dal gusto salmastro. Una brezza dolce entra dalla finestra aperta, mentre un gabbiano canta in lontananza. Il suono ritmico di acqua in movimento.  
  
C'è qualcuno accanto a me. Sento un petto caldo e forte premuto contro la mia schiena con insistenza.  
  
Mi rigiro tra le lenzuola che profumano di pulito e di qualcos'altro. L'odore che ho avvertito su quella camicia e quella maglietta nera dopo essermi accarezzato. Ho le palpebre ancora abbassate ma sento gli angoli della bocca sollevarsi, perché so di che colore sono gli occhi che sto per incontrare.  
  
  
  
"Eren..."  
Riesco a tenere le palpebre sollevate a fatica. Non riesco a parlare e le mie membra tremano incontrollate.  
Sono accanto al fuoco ma il suo calore mi sembra lontano, quasi impercettibile. Sento un braccio circondarmi le spalle ed un altro la vita. Mani poco gentili mi strofinano la pelle con forza.  
"Eren! Resta sveglio!"  
Vorrei dirgli che non potrei mai chiudere gli occhi, non mentre i suoi sono incollati ai miei. Si tira indietro i capelli neri ancora umidi e poi fa lo stesso con i miei. Con un braccio continua a tenermi stretto a sé, con la mano libera avvolge la coperta intorno a noi. Lo sento tremare contro di me: si è gettato in acqua per salvarmi e mi ha trascinato dentro, al caldo, nonostante la stanchezza, la bufera e tutte le scale della torre. "Ehi, moccioso," mi schiaffeggia quasi gentilmente una guancia. "Resta sveglio, è un ordine!"  
Mugugno qualcosa, non so nemmeno cosa sto tentando di dire. Le sue mani sono fredde. Afferro quella che sta sfregando contro il mio petto e la stringo tra le mie.  
"Hai le mani fredde, Capitano," mormoro, ma non so quanto la mia voce sia udibile. Lui si blocca ma non perdo tempo a scrutare la sua espressione, mi porto quella mano alle labbra e provo a riscaldarla col mio fiato. Una persona normale al mio posto sarebbe già collassata. Alla mia destra, lo scoppiettio del fuoco è l'unico rumore nella stanza. Le sue dita si muovono e mi sfiorano le labbra.  
"Sei caldo," commenta ed è bravissimo nel celare la sorpresa. "Come fai ad essere così caldo?"  
Lo guardo: il suo corpo è ancora percorso da fremiti.  
"Hai freddo, Capitano?"  
C'è un istante d'immobilità tra noi. Vivo e muoio in questo momento. Vivo e muoio...  
Posso restare quello che sono: il ragazzo, il soldato, il mostro...  
Posso uscire dalla crisalide e rimanere me ma in un essere completamente diverso.  
Siamo immobili, eppure ci muoviamo entrambi. Le sue labbra sono tremanti e gelide sulle mie. La sua mano si è liberata dalla mia presa ed è scivolata sulla mia nuca.   
  
Mi aggrappo alla sua spalla e mi accorgo che non trema più. Io lo faccio ma non sento più freddo.   
Oso un poco: conosco il suo calore, voglio assaggiare il suo sapore. Gli accarezzo il labbro inferiore con la lingua. È un tocco timido, goffo e veloce.  
Il Capitano si allontana dalla mia bocca solo di pochi millimetri. Mi guarda per una frazione di secondo, ricambio lo sguardo attraverso le palpebre socchiuse e non credo di aver mai visto con più chiarezza il colore dei suoi occhi. È sopra di me. Appoggio la mano libera sul suo fianco. Le sue dita s'immergono tra i miei capelli, mentre le nostre labbra s'incontrano di nuovo, ancora una volta a metà strada.  
È la sua lingua a violare la mia bocca per prima. In quel bacio conosco il sapore della passione ma la mia non è indefinita come per molti altri, non ha la forma vaga di un corpo nudo e di una bocca calda. In quasi sedici anni di vita, non l'ho mai cercata. Ma voglio Levi. Lo voglio con ogni fibra del mio essere.  
M'inarco contro di lui e una delle sue mani scivola dai miei capelli alla mia schiena. Piego una gamba e con la coscia gli accarezzo un fianco. È un gesto puramente involontario ma quando sento le sue dita affondare nella mia pelle mi sfugge un sospiro.  
Si solleva sulle ginocchia e mi trascina con sé. Non c'è tempo per riprendere fiato: ho bisogno della sua bocca, della sua lingua che accarezza voluttuosa la mia. Le sue mani scivolano sulle mie cosce, sui miei fianchi, mi tengono stretto a lui. Sento i muscoli tesi e duri del suo petto contro il mio.  
Vorrei toccarli, assaggiarne la consistenza ma devo aggrapparmi alla sua spalla con una mano per mantenere l'equilibrio, mentre l'altra è persa tra i suoi capelli neri.  
Desiderio. Non mi chiedo neanche più cosa sia.  
Il suo nome è l'unica risposta che mi serve.  
Le sue labbra scivolano lontano dalle mie e mi sento come folgorato da un fulmine. Cerco i suoi occhi ma lui tiene lo sguardo basso, la fronte premuta contro la mia spalla.  
"Ca-Capitano?"  
Il suo peso mi fa sbilanciare all'indietro e mi ritrovo con la schiena contro il tappeto di pelliccia e lui sopra di me. È collassato.  
Guardo il soffitto con fare spaesato, poi abbasso gli occhi. La sua guancia è appoggiata contro il mio petto, sento il suo cuore battere poco più in basso.  
È caldo, non trema più.  
Le dita mi tremano mentre le passo tra i suoi capelli.  
Non so se piangere o ridere. Un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso ma questo non allenta il nodo che mi ostruisce la gola. Lo stringo a me, appoggio le labbra tra quei fili d'ebano e spero di non addormentarmi troppo presto. Non so cosa accadrà domani mattina ma voglio imprimermi tutto questo fin sotto la pelle.  
Qualunque cosa... Pur di conservare la prova che è stato reale.  
  
  
  
Mi risveglio girato su di un fianco.  
Alle mie spalle, il fuoco è ancora acceso. Dalle finestre entra una luce grigiastra e lo strato di ghiaccio contro il vetro mi suggerisce che la tempesta di neve non si è ancora placata. Il Capitano è accanto a me, sollevato su di un gomito, e mi guarda con quell'espressione che non lascia trasparire niente.  
Io mi sento talmente smarrito nei confronti di me stesso che non riesco nemmeno a parlare. Se mi guardassi allo specchio, non sono certo che riconoscerei la mia immagine.  
"Stai bene?" Chiede lui.  
Ricordo il lago, l'ipotermia, il suo salvataggio.  
Annuisco timidamente.  
"Ti sei messo a correre sul ghiaccio sottile, piccolo idiota."  
Mi tiro la coperta fino alle spalle, "credevo di averti visto."  
"Non sono mai uscito dal castello," spiega lui. "Sono rientrato prima a causa della bufera. Ero in un'altra ala quando hai cominciato a chiamarmi come un ossesso."  
Sgrano gli occhi. "Non era là fuori?"  
"No, moccioso."  
Lo fisso confuso per qualche istante, poi salto a sedere allarmato.  
"Che cazzo ti prende, adesso?" Chiede lui.  
Io fisso il vuoto cercando nella mia mente le immagini precedenti alla mia caduta in acqua. "C'era..." Mormoro. "C'era qualcuno là fuori."  
"Copriti o rischi di rimanerci questa volta..."  
Mi corico ma non mi calmo. "C'era qualcuno là fuori, Capitano!" Esclamo, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Non si riusciva a distinguere niente là fuori," ribatte lui. "Potrebbe essere stato un effetto ottico."  
"No!" Ribadisco convinto. "C'era una figura alta, scura... Mi guardava. Sono certo di aver percepito il suo sguardo!"  
Il Capitano serra la mascella per una manciata di secondi. Alza gli occhi in direzione della finestra, poi torna a guardare me, "un Titano di tre metri?"  
"Lo escludo!" Poi vengo colto da un pensiero improvviso. "Il Comandante! Ha mandato dei soccorsi per noi! Forse, era un soldato in escursione-"  
"Non avrebbero mai mandato un uomo solo in escursione senza una squadra e non si sarebbero allontanati dall'accampamento con questo cazzo di tempo."  
Il mio entusiasmo si spegne con la velocità con cui si è acceso. "Ho visto qualcuno," ripeto con sicurezza. "So di aver visto qualcuno."  
Il Capitano si stende sulla schiena incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. "Nessuno potrebbe sopravvivere là fuori a lungo in queste condizioni di merda. Se c'era qualcuno o è già morto o ha un buon rifugio a poca distanza da qui."  
Sono sollevato dal fatto che prenda in considerazione le mie parole, anche se non mi crede completamente.  
"Da oggi, non ci divideremo più. Svolgeremo ogni compito insieme... Dalla caccia alle pulizie."  
  
  
  
**[Sette settimane dopo la fuga.]**  
  
  
C'è un piccolo villaggio sulla sponda sud del lago.  
Dalle grandi baracche in legno e dagli edifici austeri e tutti uguali capisco che è quel che rimane di un centro d'addestramento. Ora capisco dove il Capitano rifornisce di gas il suo 3DMG e dove trovi tutto quel cibo in scatola. Ne so qualcosa: cibi semplici, precotti e a lunga conservazione. Qualunque centro militare è organizzato per affrontare anche le peggiori catastrofi.  
La caduta del Muro Maria è stata troppo anche per loro.  
Stringo i pugni, mentre guardo quel che resta di una divisa della Legione Esplorativa. Tra la vegetazione incolta posso ancora vedere quel che rimane di cadaveri esposti per anni agli agenti atmosferici e al passaggio dei topi. Sono ossa marce per lo più e non ve n'è una che sia attaccata ad un corpo intero.  
"Eren..." Mi richiama il Capitano. Butto giù la rabbia silenziosa che mi fa tremare le mani ingoiando a vuoto.  
Non restiamo a lungo, solo il tempo di fare rifornimento di gas e di trovare un 3DMG funzionante per me.  
Non diciamo una parola per tutto il tempo.  
Il silenzio è l'unico rispetto che quei morti riceveranno mai.  
  
  
"Mangia qualcosa, moccioso," ordina il Capitano, appoggiando sul pavimento, davanti a me, una scatoletta aperta, piena per tre quarti.  
"Lei non ha mangiato quasi nulla," gli faccio notare preoccupato.  
Siamo seduti sul tappeto, davanti al fuoco, la coperta tirata sulle spalle. Posso dire di aver visto orrori peggiori di quel villaggio fantasma ma pensare che anche il più piccolo resto era parte di un soldato che ha dato la vita per l'umanità e che, nonostante questo, nessuno ricorderà il suo nome o il suo volto, mi riempie di tristezza.  
"La vita è qualcosa d'infinitamente fragile," concludo, come se pensassi ad alta voce.  
Il Capitano mi guarda ma non dice nulla.  
"Quanto sono forti le nostre fragili speranze, i nostri folli sogni per convincerci che sia giusto volare verso la morte?" Continuo. "Ho sempre creduto che morire combattendo renda un uomo più libero di quanto una vita in gabbia non faccia. Durante i giorni d'addestramento, spesso mi hanno dato del suicida per questa mia irrazionale tendenza a combattere sempre e comunque. Non ho mai visto la resa come un'opzione... Alle volte, riuscivo quasi a dimenticare la morte."  
"Che cos'è che non riesci ad accettare, moccioso?" Chiede pazientemente lui.  
Io fisso il fuoco come se non lo avessi sentito.  
"Me l'ha raccontato Armin," dico quasi distrattamente, "Jean non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Dopo l'attacco a Trost ha... Identificato il cadavere di un nostro compagno, Marco. Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse morto. Nessuno ha visto quello che gli è successo, il suo corpo era solo..." Scuoto la testa per allontanare un'immagine che non voglio indovinare. "È stato bruciato su di una pira comune. Non c'è una pietra tombale per lui. Non c'è più nulla... Se Jean non fosse stato lì, di Marco non si sarebbe saputo nulla. Questo sarebbe rimasto di lui, nulla."  
Mi umetto le labbra e continuo a fissare le fiamme davanti ai miei occhi, "quanti morti ci sono intorno a noi? Quanti resti? Quante... Quante storie che non verranno mai ricordate pur non essendo meno preziose di molte altre che passano di bocca in bocca. Nomi, volti... Che cosa proverà che sono stati vivi? Chi ci sarà a ricordarli tutti?"  
Mi stringo le ginocchia contro il petto, incrocio le braccia e vi affondo il viso.  
Il silenzio sembra quasi farsi materiale.  
"Kuchel..."  
Quasi sobbalzo al suono della sua voce, anche se non conosco quel nome.  
"Furlan Church. Isabel Magnolia..."  
Alzo lo sguardo e vedo il Capitano fissare il fuoco con una malinconia che penso sia più intima di quanto non appare.  
"Erd Gin, Gunter Shulz, Auruo Bossard..."  
Mi mordo il labbro inferiore.  
"Petra Ral, Mike Zakarius..."  
Stringe le labbra, poi si alza. Lo guardo stendersi alle mie spalle, gli occhi di ghiaccio fissi sul soffitto: posso solo immaginare cosa vede. Gli getto sopra la coperta e mi stendo accanto a lui. Nè troppo vicino, nè troppo lontano.  
"Te li ricordi tutti, vero?"  
Si gira su di un fianco, un braccio piegato sotto la testa. "È la prova che sono stati vivi," risponde. "O, almeno, lo è per me."  
Provo l'irrefrenabile desiderio di spaccare la faccia a chiunque abbia osato guardarlo negli occhi e definirlo un uomo privo di umanità. L'eroe? Sì, quello lo vedo anche io ma l'ideale quasi romantico con cui lo dipingevo ha fatto il posto a qualcosa di più vero. Dovrei provare delusione per una simile disillusione? Non lo so ma, per la prima volta da quando lo conosco di persona, posso quasi dire di sentirlo vicino.  
Poi una vocina diabolica mi ricorda che ci siamo baciati completamente nudi sotto quella stessa coperta appena ventiquattro ore prima e che ora non è rimasta nemmeno la minima traccia di quell'intimità tra noi.   
Vicinanza? Un muro di ghiaccio non ci potrebbe dividere di più.  
“Chi è Kuchel?” Domandò. Non conosco nemmeno Furlan e Isabel ma lei è l’unica a cui non ha aggiunto un cognome.  
Il Capitano si gira e mi dà le spalle. "Dormi, Eren. Domani riprendiamo il tuo addestramento."  
Rimango a fissare la sua schiena, mentre si addormenta. Allungo una mano per toccarlo, sfioro la stoffa della maglietta tra le scapole, poi ritiro la mano, come se fossi stato scottato.  
  
  
Ha il mento appoggiato sulla mia spalla.  
Non credo lo voglia ma c'è comunque una differenza d'altezza tra di noi ed è costretto a farlo per osservare la mia posizione. "Come ho detto che devi tenere quella lama?"  
La tengo nel modo in cui i miei insegnanti per anni mi hanno ripetuto di non fare. Non importa. Ora sono solo materia allo stato grezzo, mi servono le sue mani per essere modellato nella forma di un vero soldato.  
"Prova a trasformarti e ti tiro fuori da quel corpo senza mani né piedi. Mi sono spiegato?"  
"Sì, signore!" Esclamo.  
Ci sono due Titani di quindici metri sotto di noi.  
"Due obiettivi," sottolinea il Capitano. "Puoi decidere quale attaccare per primo, questo ti rende vincente per uno dei due ma non dimenticare che l'azione non è finita fino a che tutti quei cazzo di mostri non sono a terra. Non sono una sequenza di mosse ma solo una: se sei fortunato, puoi decidere come iniziare l'attacco ma solo nella mischia puoi sapere come finirà."  
Annuisco.  
Il Capitano mi dà una spintarella. "Combatti, Eren."  
È l'ordine migliore che mi sia mai stato dato.  
  
  
  
Il sole è alto, quando ci fermiamo.  
Sono seduto su un ramo con le gambe a ciondoloni. Getto la testa all'indietro e prendo un respiro profondo. Quando il vapore del sangue scompare, sono felice di sentire il vento gelido contro il viso.  
"Hai sete?"  
Sollevo le palpebre e vedo il Capitano offrirmi una borraccia che deve aver trovato alla base fantasma. L'accetto, "grazie."  
Prendo un gran sorso e sospiro.  
Lui si è abbassato e scruta il mio profilo con interesse. Incrocio il suo sguardo con imbarazzo, "ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"  
Il Capitano si tira in piedi e scuote la testa, "no, nulla."  
  
  
  
Al tramonto, quando torniamo al castello, non riesco a smettere di sorridere ed esprimere ad alta voce la mia gratitudine per gli insegnamenti del Capitano.  
Lui cammina davanti a me in totale silenzio.  
"Perchè non c'insegnano certe cose all'addestramento?" Domando con entusiasmo. "Voglio dire, sono certo che ci siano anni di pratica dietro quello che ci viene insegnato ma il tuo metodo è letale! Certo, devo lavorare sulla velocità... Me ne faccio poco di quelle manovre senza la velocità ma posso migliorare! Davvero, Capitano, io non so come-“  
Qualcosa mi colpisce in piena faccia e cado sulla neve. Rimango immobile per la confusione, mentre porto la mano destra alla guancia lesa.  
"Che ti prende, eh?" Domanda il Capitano con una nota d'irritazione. Cerco di alzarmi e lui mi tira un calcio sul fianco per farmi rimanere a terra. Lo guardo sconvolto: non capisco che succede.  
Il suo viso è identico a quel giorno nell'aula del tribunale militare.  
"Ti piace recitare il ruolo dell'essere umano, ora?"  
"No-Non capisco..." M'inginocchio sulla neve. "Ho eseguito i tuoi ordini, cosa-?"  
Mi colpisce in faccia ancora una volta, sento il sangue riversarsi nella mia bocca. "Ca-Capitano..."  
"Dov'è finita quella bestia assetata di sangue?" Domanda lui, girandomi intorno. "Un paio di settimane fa, il sangue schifoso di quei Titani era un fottuto afrodisiaco per te. Dov'è il mostro, Eren?"  
Stringo le labbra per trattenere un singhiozzo. Sto piangendo.  
Mi afferra i capelli della nuca e mi costringe a guardarlo. "Più tempo passo con te e meno ti comprendo, moccioso."  
Io non riesco a rispondere, posso solo guardarlo dritto negli occhi e sfidarlo a colpirmi ancora se ne ha il coraggio. Deve accendersi qualcosa nel mio sguardo perché mi lascia andare e si tira indietro.  
"Che cosa sei, Eren Jeager?"  
Non ho una sola buona ragione per rispondergli gentilmente. Scatto in piedi e mi getto su di lui. Non deve aspettarsela, perchè non prova nemmeno ad evitarmi. Lo costringo contro la neve ma mi ritrovo con la schiena a terra prima di avere il tempo di colpirlo.  
Mi tira un pugno. Gli afferro il polso e riesco a bloccarlo ma il Capitano mi costringe a terra col peso del suo corpo. Ci dimeniamo senza andare da nessuna parte, abbiamo le mani troppo occupate a bloccarci a vicenda.  
Agisco d'istinto: sollevo la testa e affondo i denti nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla e stringo fino a che non lo sento emettere un gemito gutturale e assaporo il suo sangue sulla lingua. Mi afferra di nuovo i capelli sulla nuca e mi stacca da lui.   
Fa male... Ad entrambi.  
Mi sento sollevare e mi sbatte contro il tronco di un albero. Lo guardo: è rabbia pura quella che incendia i suoi occhi di ghiaccio ed è per me, solo per me. La ferita sul suo collo sanguina copiosamente ed una striscia rossa scivola dentro la scollatura della sua camicia. È tra le cose più sensuali che abbia mai visto.  
Sangue? Lo sento in bocca, sulla lingua. Lecco via alcune gocce sfuggite al mio palato.  
Levi mi fissa: la rabbia è divenuta qualcos'altro. Fa aderire il palmo destro contro il cavallo dei miei pantaloni. Preso dalla sorpresa, gemo e artiglio le sue braccia.  
Che il sangue sia afrodisiaco per me? Probabile. Ma non quello di quelle creature disgustose, non gli permetto di credere una simile volgarità. È il suo sapore in bocca che ha acceso il mio desiderio carnale.  
Voglio che lo tenga bene a mente, voglio che lo ricordi per sempre.  
Non fa resistenza, quando raggiungo la sua bocca e gli lascio assaggiare il sapore del suo stesso sangue.  
  
  
  
Non sento i miei piedi salire i gradini della torre.  
La sua bocca è l'unica cosa che sia reale per me. Mi prende, mi lascia, poi mi spezza il fiato ancora una volta. La porta della camera che viene sbattuta è un rumore che mi riempie di sollievo.  
Mi getta sul tappeto con poca grazia. Il fuoco non è importante, non c'è tempo di sentire freddo.  
Rimango disteso inerme e guardo Levi slacciarsi la camicia velocemente. I suoi occhi non lasciano i miei neanche un istante. Alcune gocce di sangue sono scivolate sul suo petto percorrendo i muscoli.  
S'inginocchia accanto a me e io mi tiro su a sedere senza nemmeno pensare a quello che faccio. Sono istinto puro, come quando combatto ma questa sensazione è infinitamente più dolce e la frustrazione che nasce da questo bisogno, che mi fa stringere le gambe con una puttanella in calore, è incontrollabile. Appoggio le mani sui suoi fianchi e, con la lingua, raccolgo ogni traccia di sangue sull'addome e sul petto, fino ad arrivare alla ferita tra il collo e la spalla. Vi poso un bacio casto, quasi timido ed il liquido cremisi si posa sulle mie labbra come se fosse un rossetto.  
Mi afferra per le spalle con forza e mi spinge con più gentilezza a stendermi, lui sopra di me. Le nostre bocche sono di nuovo l'una sull'altra. Quando ci dividiamo, le sue labbra sono rosse quanto le mie. Passo le dita della mancina tra i suoi capelli. Le nostre labbra si sfiorano a ogni respiro ma non ci baciamo ancora. Mi sta studiando e leggo frustrazione nei suoi occhi: non riesce ad arrivare a una conclusione.  
"Non so cosa sei," mormora contro la mia bocca, io continuo ad accarezzargli i capelli. "Non so chi sei. Non riesco a leggerti. Non so se fidarmi di te."  
Gli sfioro le labbra con le mie prima di replicare. "E questo ti spaventa? Ti rende nervoso? T'incuriosisce?" Afferro l'orlo della mia maglietta e lo sollevo. "Ti eccita?"  
Mi aiuta a liberarmi dei vestiti. I suoi gesti sono lenti. Continua a guardarmi come se temesse un mio attacco a sorpresa ma io non faccio che assecondare i suoi movimenti. "Tutto questo," confessa.  
Mi spingo contro il tappeto come se volessi che m'inghiottisse. Non è più erotico del bacio che ci siamo dati solo due giorni prima ma c'è della consapevolezza di troppo questa volta.  
La sua mano scivola sul mio sesso.  
Lascia i miei occhi per abbassare lo sguardo, le sue dita sono sicure mentre mi accarezza.  
"No..." Singhiozzo, aggrappandomi alle sue spalle e stringendo le gambe. Levi si ferma, mi scruta.  
No, cosa? Non lo chiede, non c'è bisogno. No, non guardarmi? No, non toccarmi?  
Non ha importanza, perché voglio entrambe le cose e a lui basta guardarmi negli occhi per capirlo. Mi manca il fiato quando riprende ad accarezzarmi non solo con la mano ma anche con lo sguardo. Serro le palpebre, le guance divengono rosse. Levi osserva il mio corpo contorcersi contro di lui, i miei lineamenti che si animano per il piacere. Mi studia come un predatore fa con la sua preda, prima di attaccarla. Non mi sento più così pericoloso adesso.  
Mi sento dominato, braccato e mi piace.  
Vengo nella sua mano ansimando e inarcando la schiena. Sono sconvolto, disarmato. Sento il cuore martellare contro la cassa toracica tanto forte che ho paura esploda. Non conosco questo piacere, non è paragonabile a quello che mi procuro da solo. Il mio corpo è percorso da un dolce tremolio, la mano di Levi è calda tra le mie gambe. Mi lascia andare, si allontana.  
Il mio respiro si blocca e i miei occhi si spalancano.  
Gli afferro un braccio e lo guardo implorante.  
Cosa voglio? Non lo so ma non sopporterei di vederlo andar via ora.  
Levi solleva la coperta per coprire il mio corpo nudo. Accetto quel gesto volentieri e rimango tranquillo mentre si alza, afferra un panno pulito e pulisce via lo sperma dalla sue dita. Non vedo nessuna espressione di disgusto sul suo viso e mi sorprende. Torna a sedersi accanto a me, mi lancia un'occhiata veloce, come a volersi accertare delle mie condizioni, poi si china sul camino e passa qualche minuto ad accendere il fuoco. Il tepore che, lentamente, riempie la stanza ed il desiderio appena consumato mi conciliano il sonno.  
So che Levi non dirà nulla e so di non avere il potere di spezzare quel silenzio.  
  
  
È buio, quando riapro gli occhi.  
Levi è steso accanto a me e fissa il soffitto. Penso di averlo sentito muovere più volte, non deve aver dormito molto. Cerco di non attirare la sua attenzione: voglio osservarlo. Tira fuori la mano destra da sotto la coperta e la fissa come se fosse qualcosa di estraneo al resto del suo corpo. La studia con sguardo critico. Non capisco quello che sta facendo.  
Levi si porta quelle dita al viso, sotto il naso, chiude gli occhi ed inspira a pieni polmoni. Il mio cuore salta un battito appena realizzo che sta annusando la mano con cui mi ha accarezzato. Sgrano gli occhi e boccheggio come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Levi aggrotta la fronte, poi allontana quelle dita da sé con rabbia e si tira a sedere. Serro gli occhi.  
"Maledizione..." Impreca a bassa voce. Sento i suoi piedi nudi sul pavimento di pietra, la porta che si apre e si richiude con calma. Afferro la coperta e mi costringo a mantenere la calma.  
È successo. Non è più una cosa mia, ora è nostra e, come previsto, per lui è più insopportabile di quanto lo sia per me. È un uomo, è consapevole più di me di quello che sta succedendo e, se questa è la sua reazione, non posso che sentirmi terrorizzato. Che cosa mi aspettavo? Che mi stringesse e mi dicesse che va tutto bene, che non c'è nulla di sbagliato in me? No, ovvio che no ma questo non significa che non ne abbia bisogno in questo momento.  
Perché mi ha baciato? Perchè mi ha accarezzato? Perchè mi ha dato piacere per poi pentirsene? Avrebbe potuto rifiutarmi, cancellarmi quelle fantasie dalla testa a calci, perchè... Perchè mi ha assecondato? Perchè mi ha fatto star bene senza pretendere nulla in cambio?  
Afferro il mantello, lo metto sulle spalle e mi avvicino alla porta. So che è lì fuori e io ho bisogno di parlargli, di capire. Non posso fare altro che confessare il mio desiderio e sperare che lui mi dia la spiegazione che non riesco a fornire a me stesso. Appoggio una mano sulla superficie di legno.  
Lo sento ansimare ed io smetto di respirare.  
Rimango immobile, come congelato.  
Dall'altra parte della porta, Levi ansima ancora, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi.  
So quello che sta facendo là fuori e l'immagine che si crea nella mia mente mi colpisce come una pugnalata alle spalle. Non si è nemmeno tolto i pantaloni, mentre era con me. Non mi ha permesso di accarezzarlo come lui ha accarezzato me. Mi sento offeso, ferito al pensiero che preferisca darsi piacere da solo. Non mi capisco.  
"Cazzo," lo sento imprecare. Un colpo contro la porta: ha tirato un pugno. Non mi chiedo il motivo, torno sul tappeto ma non mi stendo.  
Quando rientra, lo guardo con le ginocchia strette contro il petto. Uno sguardo lungo un istante di troppo e capisce di essere stato beccato. In silenzio, s'inginocchia davanti a me. Non parlerà per primo, lo so.  
Scuoto la testa.  
"Non lo so come è successo," dico con voce costernata. "Ti ho sempre guardato con ammirazione. Lo so che è infantile ma eri un eroe per me, proprio come lo eri per tutti gli altri. Come loro ti ho idealizzato ma il vero te... Quello che mi è permesso di conoscere almeno, non mi ha disincantato in nessun modo. Tutte le tue sfumature oscure, quelle che si possono vedere solo standoti vicino, non fanno che renderti qualcosa di... Di più."  
Mi umetto le labbra con nervosismo.  
"Non ti ho mai guardato in quel modo, prima delle ultime settimane. Non ho mai pensato a te così... Non ho mai pensato a nessuno così."  
Lo guardo negli occhi ma lui non sembra sorpreso da quella confessione.  
"Hai parlato di lussuria e di sete di sangue. È il solo desiderio che ho mai avuto! Combattere, distruggerli tutti, fino all'ultimo!" La mia voce è di un'ottava più alta. "Mi chiamavano il bastardo suicida durante l'addestramento. Hai ragione, sarei un mostro con o senza il mio potere. Solo nella battaglia mi sento davvero vivo e più sangue verso, più provo piacere. Sono un predatore, è nella mia natura e, forse, è arrivato il momento di accettarlo ma non sono solo questo..."  
È disperata la mia confessione, ma ho bisogno che lui mi veda come qualcosa di diverso dal ragazzino malato che si è buttato contro cinque Titani per assecondare un delirio.  
"Hai mai sentito parlare del mare, Levi?"  
È la prima volta che lo chiamo per nome.  
"È il sogno mio e di Armin... Vedere il mare..." Sorrido tristemente. "È un po' come la mia personale concretizzazione della libertà. Quando penso al mare, non c'è più spazio per il sangue o la distruzione. È una fantasia piena di pace, mi fa stare bene."  
"Come la sete di sangue?" Chiede Levi di colpo.  
"No," ingoio a vuoto. "La sete di sangue è un desiderio violento, veloce ed è frustrante perchè non riesco ad appagarlo mai del tutto. Al contrario, fantasticare sul mare mi fa sentire completo."  
Levi annuisce e mi scruta. "Cos'altro c'è, Eren?"  
Già, perché c'è dell'altro...  
"Tu sei entrambe queste cose," concludo. "Non ho mai avuto desideri carnali ma qui, adesso, io... Ho messo tanti muri tra me e le altre persone. Muri da cui Mikasa e Armin erano esclusi, fino a che... Non è successo quel che è successo. Sono la mia famiglia, è semplice. I muri che c'erano tra me e te per età, gerarchia militare e altre cose, io... Penso che lentamente siano divenuti più sottili. Non ho cercato di farlo volontariamente, lo giuro ma... Tu sei la prima persona al mondo, esclusa la mia famiglia, con cui quel muro mi è sembrato di troppo. Tu mi fai perdere la testa come il sangue e la battaglia. La frustrazione che nasce dal desiderio che provo per te mi rende folle, delirante. Mi annienta e mi terrorizza. Poi sono finito in quel roveto, le tue labbra hanno toccato le mie e... Dopo ci siamo baciati ed oggi, mentre mi accarezzavi..."  
Sorrido ingenuamente, mi sento un bambino e non è una bella sensazione.  
"Il resto del mondo... Questo terribile, crudele e folle mondo sparisce completamente quando mi tocchi. Non ci sono più mura. Non ci sono più Titani o guerre o... Ci sei solo tu e, non importa qualsiasi altro desiderio io abbia, mi basta."  
Il silenzio che cala allora è quasi soffocante. Tramutare in parole il caos che mi ha torturato nelle ultime settimane non è sufficiente ad alleggerirmi il cuore. Ho aperto la mia anima e l'ho messa nelle sue mani. È Levi che ha il potere di salvarmi o condannarmi, come è sempre stato da quel giorno in quell'aula di tribunale.  
Allunga una mano e l'appoggia distrattamente sul mio ginocchio. "Sei un ragazzino," commenta, non vuole offendermi. "I desideri sessuali sono intensi e volubili alla tua età."  
"E i tuoi come sono?" Domando con una nota di freddezza.  
Lui si irrita e serra la mascella prima di rispondere. "Non provare a essere impertinente, moccioso di merda."  
"Ti stavi masturbando pensando a me," replico. Levi mi trafigge con lo sguardo: ancora una parola e mi colpirà. "Ti è piaciuto baciarmi, ti è piaciuto toccarmi."  
Non sembra sentirsi in difficoltà e non esita a rispondermi. "Pensi di essere l'unico maschio al mondo a cui viene il cazzo duro?"  
Avvampo, letteralmente. Non sta ammettendo di provare desiderio per me, sta dicendo che prova desiderio e lì non c'è nessun altro, a parte me.  
Non ha senso.  
"Se vuoi piacere come lo voglio io, allora perchè non mi hai chiesto nulla?"  
Non mi risponde. Allunga una mano per afferrare gli stivali.  
Sono confuso, "dove vai?"  
"Lontano dai tuoi discorsi del cazzo."  
Un fuoco divampa in me. È rabbia ma non sento nessun formicolio alle mani, non voglio colpirlo. Non è la mia forza che voglio dimostrargli. O, forse, sì ma non quella a cui sono abituato.  
Lui è ancora occupato ad allacciarsi le cinghie, quando mi alzo, mi slaccio il mantello e lo lascio cadere e terra. Sono completamente nudo e gli occhi di Levi cercano immediatamente i miei, "ehi!"  
Mi metto a cavalcioni su di lui e lo spingo contro la coperta ed il tappeto.  
"Toccati," ordino.  
Levi sgrana appena gli occhi. Non se lo aspettava. "Che stai delirando, moccioso?"  
"Guardami," dico, chinandomi su di lui. I nostri petti aderiscono, le nostre labbra si sfiorano. "Guardami e toccati."  
La sua espressione diviene minacciosa. "Che cazzo ti prende?" Mi afferra le spalle. "Togliti..."  
Potrebbe liberarsi di me velocemente ma ogni muscolo del suo corpo diviene rigido, quando mi porto la mano alla bocca. "Giuro che mi mordo, se non lo fai."  
Credo di vedere una sfumatura di timore nei suoi occhi.  
"Eren..."  
La sua voce muore non appena mi vede prendere la pelle tra i denti. È una sfida di volontà. Mi basta un istante per affondare i canini, solo un istante. C'è rabbia e disprezzo in quelle iridi di ghiaccio, mentre si arrende e porta le mani alla cintura.  
Guardo i suoi occhi per tutto il tempo e lui ricambia lo sguardo. Combatto il desiderio di spostare la mia attenzione più in basso, di vederlo come lui ha visto me, ma alla prima distrazione mi neutralizzerà e non posso permettermi di perdere, non ora. Il palmo della mancina è premuto contro il suo petto e sento il ritmo del suo respiro cambiare, mentre la mano tra i nostri corpi comincia a muoversi. Levi tiene le labbra serrate ma, in pochi minuti, un leggero colorito gli imporpora le guance per l'eccitazione e deve mordersi il labbro inferiore per rimanere in silenzio. Stringe gli occhi, il suo respiro si fa più veloce.  
M'incanto a guardarlo e, senza rendermene conto, allontano la mano dalla mia bocca per chinarmi a baciare la sua. La sua mano smette di muoversi e, quando mi allontano, incontro i suoi occhi. Potrebbe gettarmi a terra ed andarsene.  
Non lo fa.  
  
  
  
Mi stendo lentamente, mentre Levi calcia via i pantaloni e scivola tra le mie gambe. Sono teso ma il desiderio è più forte di qualsiasi paura. Mi bacia, mi stringe a sé e, per la prima volta, la sento.  
Sussulto e lui si stacca da me. Mi osserva, monitora ogni mio cambio di espressione ma io non lo guardo in faccia. Ho lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa tra i nostro corpi. _Quel qualcosa…_  
Levi sbuffa, "vuoi restare a fissarlo come se non ne avessi mai visto uno o vuoi fare qualcosa a proposito?"  
"Eh?" Sono smarrito.  
Lui scuote la testa e mi bacia di nuovo. Ogni pensiero scivola via dalla mia mente nel giro di un battito di ciglia. Sento la sua mano accarezzarmi di nuovo e mi spingo contro il suo palmo con desiderio. Levi fa aderire il suo bacino al mio, le nostre eccitazioni si toccano. Mi aggrappo alle sue spalle, getto la testa all'indietro e gli vado incontro. Gemo, ansimo, cerco la sua bocca alla cieca e Levi si lascia trovare. Nasconde il viso contro il mio collo, ne bacia la pelle, la morde ma non fa male. Il suo respiro è caldo e pesante contro il mio orecchio. Giro il viso di lato e vedo la sua mano libera artigliare il tappeto di pelliccia. Tremo e sento Levi tendersi contro di me fino allo spasmo.  
Un calore intenso viene sprigionato tra i nostri corpi.  
Segue l'immobilità totale.  
È Levi a tremare, ora. Non ha ancora rilassato il corpo, non voleva cadermi addosso, il suo viso è nascosto contro il mio collo. Gli bacio una spalla, e premo con gentilezza una mano tra le sue scapole, invitandolo a rilassarsi contro di me. Sospira, i nostri corpi aderiscono, appoggia la fronte contro il mio petto. Chiudo gli occhi e gli bacio i capelli neri, con una mano accarezzo quelli più corti alla base del collo.  
Lo stringo a me. Se mi chiederà di lasciarlo andare, combatterò per tenerlo vicino.  
Non lo fa. Levi si addormenta contro di me come se fosse un bambino.  
  
  
  
I primi raggi di sole di quella gelida aurora ci sorprendono ancora l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.


End file.
